


Lovci a vlkodlaci

by Wolfie14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie14/pseuds/Wolfie14
Summary: Existují dva druhy vlkodlaků - ti, kteří se jako vlkodlaci narodili a ti, kteří se jimi stali během života. Rození, čistokrevní vlkodlaci spolupracují s lovci díky staleté tradici a společně se snaží nečistokrevné zneškodnit.Co když se ale mezi lovkyni a vlkodlaka přimíchají city? Rozhodnou se porušit kodex a být spolu napříč zákonům a přírodě?Příběh o přátelství i pomalu se rozvíjející zakázané lásce, dobrodružství i smrti.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Existují dva druhy vlkodlaků - ti, kteří se jako vlkodlaci narodili a ti, kteří se jimi stali během života. Rození, čistokrevní vlkodlaci spolupracují s lovci díky staleté tradici a společně se snaží nečistokrevné zneškodnit.
> 
> Co když se ale mezi lovkyni a vlkodlaka přimíchají city? Rozhodnou se porušit kodex a být spolu napříč zákonům a přírodě? 
> 
> Příběh o přátelství i pomalu se rozvíjející zakázané lásce, dobrodružství i smrti.

Když mi bylo osm, přišel jsem o celou rodinu. Matka, otec i starší bratr Camden zemřeli při požáru. Spolu s nimi zahynulo i několik členů rodiny Haleových. Obě rodiny měli a stále mají společnou jednu věc - všichni jejich členové jsou od narození vlkodlaci.

I když jsem se po jejich smrti stal sirotkem, nikdy jsem se nedostal do dětského domova a to hlavně kvůli Derekovi. Hned jak to bylo možné si mě osvojil a to nejen úředně, ale taky mě přijal do své smečky. Tehdy mu bylo přesně dvacet. Ještě nebyl alfa, ale od začátku bylo jasné, že se jím dříve nebo později stane. Teď, o patnáct let později, už je z něj zkušený vůdce.

Momentálně tvoří naši smečku ještě několik dalších vlkodlaků, jako třeba Kali, Derekova přítelkyně, jeho strýc Peter, sestra Cora a Erica, která je taky čistokrevný vlkodlak, což znamená, že se tak už narodila.

Beacon Hills je už několik desítek let domovem nejen vlkodlaků, ale taky lovců. Ještě před tím, než jsem se vůbec narodil, uzavřely rodiny čistokrevných vlkodlaků dohodu s lovci. Oba druhy spolu spolupracují. Mají za cíl zbavit se vlkodlaků, kteří se narodili jako lidé, ale během života z nich někdo vlkodlaky udělal. Ti, narozdíl od nás čistokrevných, měli na výběr, jestli se jimi chtěli stát nebo ne. Zatímco oni se proměňují během úplňku a to jen částečně, má smečka se může proměnit kdykoliv a to do úplné vlčí podoby. 

Mezi námi a lovci se osvědčila práce ve dvojici. Každý lovec má svého vlkodlaka, se kterým se naučí pracovat a lovit tak nečistokrevné. Jelikož jsme napůl lidé a napůl vlci, se svým lovcem máme obvykle velmi dobrý vztah. Jeden druhého chráníme. Funguje to.

Lovci se, stejně jako my, do rodiny lovců už narodí. Každý člověk ale začne plnit svou loveckou povinnost v jiném věku. Obvykle platí, že mladí chlapci jsou k boji vedení už odmala, zatímco dívky se stávají lovkyněmi až v dospělosti. Ženy jsou u nich vychovávány spíš k vedení a dělání těžkých rozhodnutí. 

Kromě toho, že plníme naše povinnosti, které za nás sjednali naši předkové, žijeme normální životy. Nebo se o to alespoň snažíme.


	2. Kapitola 1

Scott

Žaluziemi dopadá do místnosti paprsek jasného denního světla. Už je zase ráno. Uvědomím si a protáhnu se, aniž bych u toho otevřel oči. Ještě se mi nechce vstávat. Otočím se na druhý bok, ale najednou začnu mít divný, i když velmi dobře známý pocit, že se mnou v pokoji někdo je. "Vypadni, Isaacu... Víš ty vůbec, kolik je hodin?" Řeknu, aniž bych se na něj podíval a přetáhnu si polštář před hlavu. "Je sedm ráno. Měl bys vstávat." Oznámí mi. Vím, že má pravdu, ale nechce se mi s tím nic dělat.

Najednou ucítím, jak má peřina mizí a končí na zemi. "Vstávej. Musíme do školy." Řekne ještě jednou a pak odejde z pokoje.

Asi po dvou minutách se konečně donutím vstát. Rozhodnu se pro sprchu, abych se aspoň trochu probral. Nechápu, jak to jenom Isaac dělá, že má energii i po ránu. Za těch pět let, co jsme parťáci, jsem ho snad nikdy neviděl po ránu unaveného. Možná jsou v tom nějaké vlkodlačí věci.

Když mám celý ranní rituál za sebou, sejdu do kuchyně, kde si můj vlkodlačí kámoš chystá snídani. Nic na to neřeknu, už jsem zvyklý. Isaac je pro mě jako bratr. Dokonce i moje máma se naučila žít s faktem, že je jak naše rodina. Možná proto mu dala klíčky od domu.

Uvařím si kafe a sednu si s ním ke stolu. Ať teď si všimnu, že se Isaacovi táhne přes tvář jakoby řezná rána. "Co se ti stalo?" Zeptám se ho a když se tváří nechápavě, ukážu na jeho obličej. "Jo tohle... Derek měl špatnou náladu." Vysvětlí jednoduše. "Zase jsi něco zkoušel na Coru?" Zeptám se. Vím, že se mu Derekova sestra líbí, ale Derek mu nikdy nedovolil, aby s ní něco měl. 

"Nezkoušel jsem nic, jenom jsme se chytli s Ericou a on na to neměl nervy, tak mě trochu škrábl." Zavrtím hlavou a upiju kávy. Já k nim domů chodím jen v nejnutnějších případech, ale členy jeho smečky znám docela dobře. Občas o nich i mluví, když má dobrou náladu.

"Co kdybychom dneska vynechali školu a šli trénovat?" Navrhne Isaac. "Víš moc dobře, že propadám ze tří předmětů. Musím do školy." Protočí oči, ale nic na to neřekne. 

Když dorazíme do školy, tak tak to stihneme včas na hodinu. Sedneme si do lavice vedle sebe jako vždy. Netrvá to dlouho a do třídy vejde učitel spolu s nějakou dívkou.

"Třído, tohle je Allison Argent. Ona a její rodina se právě přistěhovali do města. Doufám, že ji přijmete mezi sebe a budete jí pomáhat." Dívka se stydlivě usměje a posadí se do jedné z předních lavic. Je hezká a sexy. Napadne mě a ani si neuvědomím, že se na ni ještě pořád dívám, dokud do mě Isaac trochu nestrčí.

"Vím, že jsi lovec, ale dej si pohov. Tahle není vlkodlak." Řekne potichu. "Je pěkná." Konstatuju a pokrčím rameny, jakoby o nic nešlo, ale pohledem o ni znovu zavadím. "Jo, to máš pravdu." Řekne Isaac a vytáhne z kapsy mobil. "Jak to tak vypadá, tahle holka není tak nevinná, jak se zdá. Derek mi teď poslal zprávu, že se do města přistěhovali noví lovci. Právě mluvil s jejím otcem. Hledá pro sebe vlka, ale ta holka že prý nemá o ničem ani tušení." Dořekne a mobil zase schová. "Scotte." Osloví mě, když si všimne, že si ji zase prohlížím. "Nevypadá jako lovec." Řeknu si spíš pro sebe, ale Isaac to samozřejmě slyší. "Ty to taky nemáš vytetované na čele a stejně jím jsi. Měl by ses radši soustředit na školu, když propadáš, ne na ni." Poradí mi a začne si dělat poznámky. 

Hodiny mi přijdou nekonečné. Předměty, které mám společné s Isaacem, utíkají docela rychle, ale když máme každý něco jiného, musím pořád myslet na tu novou dívku. Líbí se mi, ale prozatím jsem se rozhodl, že ji nebudu oslovovat. Musím první zjistit, jak je to s její rodinou.

Odpoledne se já a Isaac vydáme do lesa. Přes den chvilkama pršelo, takže je všude mokro. Perfektní podmínky pro trénink. "Viděl bych to na lov, co ty na to?" Navrhnu. "Fajn, jsem pro. Po dešti je stopování nejlepší trénink. Řekni si zvíře." "Jelen." Rozhodnu a Isaac přikývne. Pak se pomalu začne měnit.

Když je kompletně ve vlčí podobě, vezmu ze země jeho oblečení a schovám mu ho k sobě do batohu. Už jsem ho viděl proměnit se tolikrát, že bych ani nebyl schopný to spočítat, ale pokaždé mě udiví, jak krásné zvíře se z něho stane. Je velký, větší než normální vlk, ale to je možná dané i tím, že Isaac je dost vysoký i jako člověk.

"Jsi připravený?" Zeptám se. Vím, že i když teď není v lidské podobě, rozumí mi, jako by byl. Je schopný se mnou komunikovat, jen nemůže používat slova. Jednou mi řekl, že ve vlčí podobě má jenom o dost zesílené smysly a instinkty, jinak pořád uvažuje jako člověk.

Isaac přikývne na znamení, že můžeme začít. "Dobře, tak jdi. Hledej." Dám povel a vlk se rozběhne. Během chvilky poznám, že zachytil stopu. Běžím kousek za ním. Když je jelen po chvilce na dohled, nechám Isaaca, aby odvedl svůj kousek práce. Zastavím se a jen ho pozoruju.

Jelen se spokojeně pase, ale pak ucítí hrozbu a znervózní. Vlk mu nedá ani příležitost k útěku. Zaútočí na něj a zakousne se mu přímo do krku, čímž ho částečně ochromí. Pak přijde řada na mně.

Isaac ho dostane na zem, takže když k nim doběhnu, mám přístup k jelenovým nohám. Vytáhnu silný provaz a nohy mu svážu. "Pusť." Řeknu a Isaac udělá přesně to, co chci. Jelen zůstane ležet v klidu na zemi. Nikde není ani kapka krve, což je známka toho, že je pouze dočasně přidušený. Za pár minut bude schopný zase běhat. Přesně to jsem chtěl.

Vytáhnu nůž a provazy přeřežu, čímž mu dám svobodu. Kdyby to byl vlkodlak, píchl bych mu oměj, abychom měli jistotu, že se cestou neprobere. Pak by jeho další cesta vedla buď k Derekovi nebo Deatonovi, což je náš místní odborník přes vlkodlaky i lovce.

Po chvíli se jelen zvedne a pomalu odběhne. Všimnu si, jak je Isaac celý naježený. Vím, že jeho instinkt mu říká, aby to zvíře zabil, ale jeho lidská stránka s tím bojuje. "To by pro dnešek stačilo, co ty na to? Úplněk je za dva dny, natrénováno máme dost." Isaac přikývne a společně se začneme vracet ke kraji lesa.

Když dojdeme na místo, kde se obvykle loučíme, když chodíme lovit, vytáhnu z batohu jeho oblečení a podám mu ho. Isaac ho vezme do tlamy a jemně štěkne na rozloučenou. "Možná ti napíšu kvůli tomu úkolu z angličtiny, nějak jsem to nepobral." Vlk si jednou packou zakryje hlavu, aby mi naznačil, že jsem úplně mimo. Rozhodnu se to ignorovat. "Tak teda zítra ve škole nebo u mě doma. Čau."


	3. Kapitola 2

Isaac

Když přijdu domů, stále ještě ve vlčí podobě, Cora a Erica se spokojeně rozvalují na gauči. Vběhnu do svého pokoje, kde se rychle proměním a obleču a vrátím se zpátky k nim. "Co kdybyste se někdy aspoň trochu věnovaly tréninku?" Nadhodím a lehnu si vedle Eriky. Jednou z našich vlastností je to, že jsme všichni docela přítulní a nevadí nám fyzický kontakt prakticky s nikým.

"Narozdíl od tebe nemáme lovce, se kterým bychom chodili lovit jeleny." Odpoví Erica a prohlédne si své nehty. "Uděláme si manikúru?" Zeptá se Cory, která jen pokrčí rameny. "Skvělé, dojdu pro laky." Zvedne se a odejde, takže zůstanu jen s Corou.

"Promiň za ten včerejšek." Řekne a omluvně se usměje. "To nic. Vím moc dobře, že Derek nemá rád, když se kolem tebe motám. Byla to moje chyba." Uznám a Cora ke mně natáhne ruku. Podám jí tu svou a chytnu ji, ale neodvážím se k ní lehnout blíž.

"Včera ti to nestačilo?" Řekne Erica, když se vrátí s nějakou malou taškou. "Nech toho." Zavrčím a vstanu. Je mi jasné, že když jde o nehty, ani jedna z nich mi nebude věnovat pozornost. 

Vejdu do svého pokoje a vzpomenu si, že mám na zítra nějaké úkoly. Kdyby šlo jen o mě, vykašlal bych se na ně, ale Scott si je určitě bude potřebovat opsat. Vytáhnu z batohu sešity a pustím se do toho.

"Viděl jsi tu novou holku?" Zeptá se Derek ode dveří. "Jo, je v naší třídě. S nikým se moc nebaví, jen s Lydií." "Nedávno jí vlkodlaci zabili matku, ale ona žije v domnění, že měla autonehodu. Její otec si myslí, že na pravdu ještě není dostatečně připravená. Na druhou stranu ale chce, aby poznala někoho, kdo se v tomhle všem pohybuje." Vysvětlí můj alfa. 

"Takže se s ní máme se Scottem začít bavit?" Zeptám se. "Jo, aspoň to zkuste. Mohla by pak pracovat s Corou. Jejího otce, Chrise, si vezmu na starosti já." Přikývnu, ale Derek jakoby se nad něčím zamyslel. "Budu potřebovat, abys občas trénoval s Corou." Řekne nakonec a v jeho hlase je patrný náznak sebezapření. "Jasně, není problém." Odpovím jakoby o nic nešlo, ale uvnitř jásám radostí. 

Nejde o to, že bych do ní byl zamilovaný. Láska je něco, co jsem se rozhodl potlačit hned na začátku dospívání. Tuhle lidskou emoci jsem jednoduše vyměnil za vlčí instinkt, který mě v případě potřeby dovede vždycky k Erice, když mám Coru zakázanou. Ještě nikdy jsem nespal s lidskou holkou.

"Jestli se dozvím, že jsi s Corou něco měl, přísahám, že ti prokousnu krk." Upozorní mě ještě Derek a na znamení, že to myslí vážně, se mu oči zbarví do ruda. "Jasně... Chápu." Odpovím a polknu. Tak nějak tuším, že by toho opravdu byl schopný.

***

Další den ráno čekám před Scottovým domem. Jeho matka Melissa se zrovna chystá odejít do práce, když si mě všimne postávat u plotu. "Oh, ahoj, Isaacu. Proč nejdeš dál, zapomněl sis klíče?" "Ne, Scott už za chvilku přijde, slyším ho se oblékat." Odpovím a ona přijde blíž ke mně. "No... Vím, že už bych nemusela, ale možná bych si šla o příštím úplňku zalovit..." Svěří se potichu a já se usměju. "Zmíním se o tom Kali. Myslím, že bude ráda." Pohladí mě po paži a s úsměvem na rtech nasedne do auta a odjede.

"Čekáš dlouho?" Zeptá se Scott, když vyjde z domu. "Asi deset minut." "Proč jsi nešel dovnitř? Měl jsem i otevřené okno." Zeptá se stejně jako jeho matka. "Nechtělo se mi. Tak jdeme?" Místo odpovědi se oba společně rozejdeme ulicí.

"Mám pár novinek. Derek chce, abychom se s tou novou holkou aspoň trochu začali bavit. Její matku nedávno zabili vlkodlaci. Zatím o ničem z tohohle.... Druhého života nic neví. Její otec bude lovit s Derekem a pro ni se začne cvičit Cora. Chvíli potrvá, než se k nám přidá." Scott se začne okamžitě usmívat. Protočím oči. Zdá se, že se mu ta holka opravdu líbí. Chápu to, je hezká, ale je to člověk a ještě ke všemu budoucí lovkyně. Pro mě jasný znak toho, abych od ní dal ruce pryč.


	4. Kapitola 3

Allison

Když ještě máma žila, vždycky mi říkala, abych lidi ze začátku jen pozorovala, než se s nimi seznámím blíž. Teď, když jsem opět v nové škole, se to snažím praktikovat. Nemůžu o sobě říct, že bych byla tichá, to rozhodně nejsem, ale zároveň netoužím ani po pozornosti. První den je vždycky nejhorší, ale ten už mám naštěstí za sebou. 

"Allison,tady!" Zavolá na mě Lydie, zrzka, u které jsem neměla možnost ji nejprve pozorovat, jelikož se se mnou hned dala do řeči a od první chvíle mě doprovází skoro všude. Na jednu stranu jsem za to ráda. 

Vezmu si nějaké věci ze skříňky a dojdu k ní. "Ahoj. Promiň, neviděla jsem tě." "To nic, já mám oči všude." Řekne a pohledem zavadí o jedno procházejícího kluka. Usměju se. "Abych nezapomněla, zítra se koná tahle oslava. Máš nějaké slušné šaty, doufám." Dá mi si ruky letáček, abych si ho prohlédla. "Já na oslavy moc nechodím..." Přiznám se. "Prosím tě... Bude to paráda. Budou tam i kluci." Zasměje se. "Nějakého ti musíme najít." "Možná bych se radši první zabydlela a pak si hledala kluka." Řeknu popravdě. "Nesmysl. Když nechceš kluka, tak aspoň... Rozptýlení." Než stihnu něco říct, začne zvonit. Naštěstí.

Vejdeme do třídy a posadíme se do poslední volné lavice úplně vzadu. Nachystám si věci, ale Lydie si povzdechne. Pohled má upřený před sebe. Chvíli nechápu, co se děje, ale pak mi to dojde. "Isaacu." Řekne Lydie a kluk sedící před ní se k nám otočí. Na malý okamžitě se setkáme pohledem. Má krásné modré oči. "Co je?" Zeptá se Lydie. "Nevidím přes tebe na tabuli. Lehni si, nebo si se mnou vyměň místo." Kluk, Isaac, jak jsem se dozvěděla, vstane ze židle, ale jeho kamarád vedle něj ho zastaví. "Ne, ne, ne... Lydie, sedni si sem místo mě, já si sednu za Isaaca. Nevadí mi, že přes něho neuvidím." Navrhne rychle. Lydie jen pokrčí rameny a vymění si s tím druhým klukem místo. Ten si sedne vedle mě místo Lydie.

"Klidně jste si mohli sednout vy dva dozadu a my dvě dopředu. Nemuseli jste se rozdělit." Řeknu omluvně. "To je v pohodě, stejně jsem s ním pořád... Jsem Scott." Představí se a podá mi ruku. "Allison." Potřeseme si pravicí a pokusím se o milý úsměv. Je sympatický.

Chvíli se snažím dávat pozor, ale Scott je nejspíš ten typ, co v hodinách rád mluví. "Takže ty ses přistěhovala?" Zeptá se. "Jo... Dřív jsme bydleli v LA. Vyhovuje mi, že je tohle tak malé město. Mám radši lesy než rušné ulice." Odpovím. "To já taky. S Isaacem jsme v lese skoro každý den. Kdybys chtěla, mohla bys..." "Nemůžeš se podívat, jestli nemám u tebe v batohu sešit do historie?" Přeruší ho Isaac, když se otočí dozadu. Zdá se mi to, nebo ho Scott skoro probodává pohledem?

"Dal jsem ti ho do lavice." Odpoví a Isaac začne hledat v lavici mezi ostatními sešity. "Fakt je tady." Řekne, když ho najde a pak už nám zase nevěnuje pozornost. Což se o učiteli říct nedá. "Jestli se s námi chtějí zadní lavice o něco podělit, máte jedinečnou šanci." Vyzve nás, ale všichni jen zavrtíme hlavou. Zbytek hodiny už nikdo nepromluví ani slovo.

Když hodina skončí, spolu s Lydií se přesuneme na biologii. Nedá mi to, musím se zeptat. "Ti dva kluci... Scott a Isaac..." Lydie mi věnuje nechápavý pohled. "Chodí spolu?" Zeptám se, i když vím, že mi do toho vůbec nic není. "Jak tě to napadlo?" Usměje se Lydie. Pokrčím rameny. "Vlastně ani nevím... Jen jsem měla takový zvláštní pocit." "Ne, pokud vím, tak jsou oba hetero. Jsou to jen kámoši. Scott žije jenom s matkou a Isaacovi rodiče umřeli, když byl malý." Dodá ještě, jakoby to něco vysvětlovalo. "To teď žije sám?" "Allison, Isaac nikdy nebyl předmětem mého zájmu. Pokud o něj máš zájem ty, měla by ses ho zeptat sama." Radši na to nic neřeknu. Sama nevím, co si o těch dvou mám myslet. Vím jen to, že jsou oba docela sympatičtí, ale každý něčím jiným. Scott se zdá být komunikativní, zatímco Isaac je spíš odtažitý a nějakým způsobem z něj vyzařuje nebezpečí. Radši na ně nebudu vůbec myslet.

***

Po škole mám velkou potřebu vypadnou daleko od lidí. Čas od času na mě dolehne mámina smrt a v takových chvílích jsem nejradši sama. Proto jsem se rozhodla zajít do lesa, když už jsem se o tom dneska bavila se Scottem.

Když jsem dostatečně hluboko, že neslyším ani hluk ze silnice, zastavím a sednu si na kmen spadlého stromu. Vytáhnu si blok a tužku a začnu kreslit. Při kreslení a v přírodě se vždycky nejvíc uvolním. 

Všímám si krajiny před sebou, malá mýtina uprostřed lesa lemovaná několika keři a stromy. Co chvíli zvednu a zase skloním hlavu, abych zakreslila nejmenší detaily.

Pak se ale najednou v mém výhledu objeví zvíře. Vlk... Zareaguje můj mozek a celá na okamžik ztuhnu. Vlk popojde o kousek blíž, ale pak se zase zastaví, ohlédne se a jednou jedinkrát štěkne. Krve by se ve mně v tu chvíli nedořezal. Pomalu vstanu, ale nohy mě skoro nedrží.

"Allison." Ozve se najednou za mnou. "Scotte, pozor, je tam vlk!" Upozorním ho, protože si nejsem jistá, že ho přese mě vidí. "To nic, neboj se. Tenhle je hodný." Řekne Scott a postaví se vedle mě. Nevidím na něm jediný náznak strachu. "Je to můj vlk. Opravdu se ho nemusíš bát. Podívej." Udělá k vlkovi pár kroků, až dojde úplně k němu a poplácá ho po hřbetu. Zvíře se na něj jenom podívá, ale nijak jinak nereaguje. 

Úlevou nahlas vydechnu a posadím se zpátky na kmen. "Díky bohu... Nevím, co bych dělala, kdyby na mě zaútočil." "Takže už se ho nebojíš?" Zeptá se Scott stále stojící u vlka. "Ne, v pohodě." Usměje se a přijde si sednout vedle mě. Vlk ho následuje a nakonec se zastaví přede mnou. "Nekousne mě, když ho pohladím?" Zeptám se. "Ne, určitě nekousne, ale..." Pohladím ho po hlavě a pak dál po zádech. Posune se ke mně trochu blíž a dokonce začne vrtět ocasem. 

"Je nádherný a obrovský... Jak se jmenuje?" Zeptám se. "Ehm... Zac." "Zac? A Isaac tu nikde není? Říkal jsi, že chodíš do lesa s ním." Vlk se podívá na Scotta a zvedne uši, jako kdyby se něčemu divil. "Isaac je doma, on... Má na Zaca silnou alergii, vůbec nemůže být v jeho přítomnosti. Nikdy." Vysvětlí až moc horlivě. "Lydie říkala, že jste dobří kámoši. Myslím ty a Isaac." Scott se usměje. "Jo, je pro mě jako bratr." Scott zvedne ruku k vlkovi, jakoby si s ním chtěl plácnout. Zac neváhá a opravdu si se svým pánem plácne. Nemůžu uvěřit svým očím. 

"Páni... Je vážně chytrý." "Někdy až moc." V kapse mi zazvoní telefon, tak ho vytáhnu a přečtu si zprávu od táty. "Promiň, budu muset jít, to je táta..." Řeknu a vstanu. "Doprovodil bych tě, ale nemůžu s ním jít přes město. Moc lidí neví, že ho mám." Omluví se Scott. "To je v pohodě... Vlastně mě tak napadlo... Nechceš přijít zítra na oslavu? Říkala mi o tom Lydie, když mi dáš svoje číslo, písku ti adresu, jak dojdu domů. Můžeš vzít i Isaaca." Dodám, aby to nevypadalo, že ho zvu na rande. "Tak jo, to by bylo fajn, přijdeme oba." Vlk vydechne, jakoby měl jít na tu oslavu s námi, ale nikam se mu nechtělo. "Tady je moje číslo." Řekne Scott. "Kdykoliv můžeš zavolat." "Díky." Usměju se a naposledy pohladím vlka po hlavě. "Tak zatím." Rozloučím se a pomalu odejdu.


	5. Kapitola 4

Isaac

Proměním se do lidské podoby ještě dřív, než odejdeme z lesa. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že ses od ní nechal pohladit." Řekne Scott trochu vyčítavě, když se k němu vrátím jako člověk. "A já nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi odsouhlasil, že půjdeme na tu oslavu. Víš, jak mi hlasitá hudba trhá uši? Nesnáším to." "Tak tam nechoď, půjdu sám." Řekne a já vycítím, že začíná být naštvaný. "Nemůžu tě nechat jít samotného, když o ni máš zjevný zájem. Derek říkal, že se s ní máme sem tam bavit, ne s ní chodit na oslavy." "Ona není obyčejný člověk, jednou z ní bude lovec. Není na tom nic špatného, kdybychom byli přátelé." Dojdeme až ke Scottově domu a aniž bych o tom přemýšlel, jdu s ním stále dál.

"Ahoj, kluci." Zavolá na nás Melissa z kuchyně. "Čau." Řekneme jednohlasně a pokračujeme ke Scottovi do pokoje. "Nemůžeš si najít nějakou jinou kamarádku? Nějakou, která není lovec?" Zkusím to ještě. "Proč ti to tak vadí? Allison zatím o ničem neví, ale jednou se to všechno dozví a kdo ví, třeba budeme moct spolupracovat. Žádná jiná holka nepochopí, proč pořád chodím do lesa nebo proč většinu času trávím s tebou. Je to..." Nemusím ani nic říkat, aby poznal, že to, co právě řekl, se mě docela dotklo. "Tak jsem to nemyslel. Nejde o to, že bych s tebou nechtěl trávit čas, jenom jsem..." "Jenom chceš trávit čas i s někým jiným. Chápu to. V pohodě." Scott si mě důkladně prohlédne. "Vážně to chápeš?" Pokrčím rameny a přikývnu. "Jo. Jenom prostě... V tomhle nejsem úplně člověk. Víš moc dobře, že bych pro svoji smečku udělal cokoliv a pro tebe a tvou mámu taky, ale tím to u mě končí. S lidmi se nepřátelím." "Lidi nejsou o moc jiní než já nebo máma. Neříkám, že se dám s Allison dohromady, ale můžeš s ní, prosím, vycházet?" Rozhodím rukama. "Fajn, zkusím to." "Děkuju." Odpoví a obejme mě. Tohle se nestává zrovna často, ale nebráním se tomu. V tomhle se lidi i lovci liší od nás vlkodlaků. Pro nás je naprosto přirozené udržovat mezi sebou fyzický kontakt, aniž by to mělo nějaký sexuální podtext. Velmi dobře si pamatuju, že jsem asi do svých patnácti občas spal s Derekem v posteli a to čistě kvůli tomu, že jsem nechtěl být sám. 

"Zůstaneš na večeři?" Zeptá se Scott, když mě pustí. "Ne, asi ne. Ale díky. Zítra ráno tady budu." "Dobře. Tak zatím." Rozloučíme se a pak vyskočím ven oknem. Už je skoro tma, takže pochybuju, že by si mě někdo všiml.

Když se dostanu domů, Erica na mě skočí sotva co vejdu do dveří. Pevně mě obejme nohama kolem pasu. Zavrčím na ni, protože jsem to nečekal a jen tak tak jsem to ustál. "Co děláš?!" Zeptám se trochu naštvaně. "Není to snad jasné?" V očích se jí mihne náznak žluté barvy a pomalu mi začne rozepínat mikinu. Pak se ale zarazí a sleze ze mě. 

"Cítím z tebe nějakou holku." Řekne skoro dotčeně. Obejdu ji a zamířím do kuchyně, kam mě okamžitě následuje. "Potkali jsme v lese tu novou lovkyni, Allison. Byla to náhoda, chvilku jsme se s ní zdrželi." Otevřu ledničku a vezmu si kus šunky. Maso v jakékoliv podobě je pro nás ta nejlepší volba.

"A to ses s ní objímal nebo co?" "Ne, hladila mě. Byl jsem vlk. Nemusíš hned žárlit, víš, že s normálníma holkama si nic nezačínám." Ujistím ji. "To máš jediné štěstí." 

Když dojím, přesuneme se s Ericou do jejího pokoje. Zamkne za námi dveře a otočí se ke mně. "To tam budeš jen stát a dívat se?" "Jenom si říkám, jaké to asi je, když v tom jsou i city." Erica protočí oči. "City jsou pro lidi, ty jsi vlkodlak. Tak jím buď." Přikývnu a všechny myšlenky zaženu někde hluboko do mysli. Pak už se začnu věnovat jenom Erice.


	6. Kapitola 5

Allison

Když jsem se včera vrátila domů z lesa, táta zrovna vybaloval nějaké věci, co jsme si dovezli s sebou z předchozího domu. Nabídla jsem se, že mu pomůžu. Asi jsem to neměla dělat.

Teď je ráno a měla bych jít do školy, ale místo toho sedím na posteli a před sebou mám knihu, nebo spíš deník, co jsem včera našla v tátových věcech. Normálně bych se tím nezabývala, ale když vypadl z krabice, otevřel se na stránce, kde byl nakreslený vlk. První jsem si myslela, že je to jen nějaká ručně psaná encyklopedie nebo tak něco, ale pak mi došlo, že jsou to nějaké zápisky psané tátovým písmem. 

Rozhodla jsem se, že si tu knihu schovám a podívám se na ni, až bude čas. Čas se mi naskytl zrovna teď, jelikož otec musel někam naléhavě odjet. Ze začátku jsem chtěla jen nahlédnout, ale po přečtení pár stránek se od toho nemůžu odtrhnout. Školu prostě dneska vynechám a na něco se vymluvím. 

Vždycky jsem si myslela, že svého tátu znám tak dobře, jak jen to jde. Tenhle jeho deník mě ale osvědčil o pravém opaku. Popisuje v něm, jak spolu s mojí mámou lovili vlkodlaky skoro ve všech městech, ve kterých jsme kdy žili. Taky píše o nějakém muži, Joshovi, který byl po všechny ty roky jeho vlkodlačím parťákem, ale kvůli své smečce se rozhodl zůstat v LA, což bylo poslední místo, kde jsme asi čtyři roky bydleli. Tím záznamy končí. Podle data to vypadá, že už si do něj asi týden nic nezapsal, což by odpovídalo době, kdy byl deník sbalený v krabicích.

Když knihu zavřu, začnu brečet. Kdybych věděla dřív, že má táta takové psychické problémy, snažila bych se mu víc pomoct a být pro něj oporou. Podle toho deníku věří, že mámu zabili nějací vlkodlaci, kteří podle něj nejsou čisté rasy, protože byli proměněni až během života, nenarodili se tak. Je to úplně absurdní, ale on tomu asi opravdu věří. 

***

Celý den se cítím úplně mimo. To, co jsem zjistila o tátovi, se mnou úplně otřáslo. Když ale přišel domů, neměla jsem sílu se ho na to zeptat.

"Někam se chystáš?" Zeptá se, když si všimne, jak z pytlů vybaluju šaty. "Jo... Slíbila jsem Lydii, že s ní půjdu na jednu oslavu." "Dobře, ale buď opatrná. Zatím tady nikoho neznáš." Upozorní mě táta. "Právě proto tam jdu, abych se seznámila. Neboj, budu v pohodě, už nejsem malé dítě." Otec přikývne. "Máš pravdu, to nejsi." Řekne jakoby napůl smutně, nebo spíš zamyšleně. "Bav se." Dodá ještě a odejde, abych se mohla převléct.

***

"Tyhle šaty jsou fakt bezva. Někdy mi je budeš muset půjčit." Řekne Lydie místo pozdravu a hned mi strčí do ruky sklenku s nějakým alkoholem. "Díky...a díky za to pití." Trochu usrknu, abych zjistila, co to je. Vypadá to na nějaký alkoholický koktejl. Není to špatné.

Lydie se do mě zavěsí a dovede mě do jednoho z venkovních osvětlených altánků. Celá oslava se pořádá venku, což byla jedna z hlavních věcí, která mě přesvědčila, abych vůbec šla. Nemám ráda uzavřené kluby plné opilých lidí.

"Jsi připravená si to tady pořádně užít?" Zeptá se nadšeně Lydie. "Jasně." Usměju se, ale do upřímného úsměvu to má daleko. Vlastně je tohle to poslední místo, kde bych teď chtěla být. Můj otec je blázen a já se mám bavit a užívat si oslavu spolu s lidma, které vůbec neznám. Super.

"Nejsou támhle Scott a Isaac?" Řekne Lydie a ukáže někam za mě. Okamžitě si jich všimnu. Zdá se, že zrovna přišli. Nějaká holka jim nabídne pití. Scott se na ni usměje a vezme si sklenku, ale Isaac odmítne. 

"Panebože, úplně jsem zapomněla, že jsem řekla Scottovi, aby přišli..." Uvědomím si najednou. "Tak to by ses jim měla věnovat... Kluci, tady!" Zavolá Lydie a začne na ně mávat. Když si nás všimnou, zamávají nazpět a vydají se rovnou k nám.

"Co s nima budeme dělat?" Zeptám se v rychlosti. "Bavit se, tančit, pít... Kdyby byla potřeba, v domě jsou volné místnosti." Mrkne na mě, ale to už jsou oba u nás. 

Všichni čtyři se usadíme v altánku a jen tak si povídáme. Vlastně mluví převážně Lydie a Scott. Já občas něco řeknu, zato Isaac působí, že by se nejradši propadl na místě.

Trochu se k němu nahnu, aby mě líp slyšel, i když hudba tady v zadní části zahrady není moc hlasitá. "Nedáš si něco k pití?" Zeptám se ho. "Ne, díky. Já nepiju, nemám na to žaludek." "Taky nejsem zvyklá pít." Odpovím, ale pak zůstaneme oba zase mlčet. 

"Čas jít tancovat! Kdo půjde se mnou?" Zvolá Lydie a vstane ze židle. Scott a Isaac se na sebe podívají a pak Isaac vstane. "Já půjdu. Ale neumím to." "Pomůžu ti." Lydie ho chytne za ruku a dotáhne ho mezi lidi, kde začnou tančit. 

"Tak co, půjdeme taky?" Zeptá se Scott a podá mi ruku. Přijmu ji a vstanu. "Jasně, nemůžeme si to nechat ujít." Odpovím s předstíranou radostí. Celá ta věc s otcem na mě začíná zase dopadat, ale nechci nikomu kazit náladu.

Dojdeme k Isaacovi a Lydii, kteří se drží za ruce a pohybují se do rytmu. Scott mě taky chytne za ruku, ale během tance mě k sobě přitáhne tak blízko, že tančíme skoro tělo na tělo. Nevadí mi to. Scott se mi líbí a je s ním sranda. Na druhou stranu ale vím, že se mi líbí i Isaac, jenže ten o mě pravděpodobně nemá nejmenší zájem.

Zatímco tančíme, všimnu si, že Lydie i Isaac někam zmizeli. První mě napadne, že ho moje kamarádka přesvědčila, aby se šli podívat do jednoho z volných pokojů, ale pak je uvidím stát opodál, jak čekají řadu na pití. Uleví se mi.

Když po chvilce začnou hrát pomalou písničku vhodnou na ploužák, Lydie se u nás z ničeho nic objeví. "Čas na výměnu!" Řekne radostně a skočí Scottovi do náručí. "Ale..." "Allison bude v pohodě." Ujistí ho a dá mu ruce kolem krku. Z toho, jak se na něj pověsí, uznám, že už má něco vypito.

Rozhodnu se nechat je o samotě, ale když se otočím, abych si mohla jít zase sednout, někdo mě chytne za ruku a otočí k sobě tak rychle, až do něj narazím. "Co to..." "Slyšela jsi Lydii, čas na výměnu." Řekne Isaac a chytne mě oběma rukama kolem pasu, ale mezi námi pořád zůstane nějaká mezera. Dám mu ruce na ramena a začneme pomalu ploužit.

"Nezdá se, že by sis to tady zrovna užíval." Prohodím. "Já na tohle nejsem. Šel jsem tady, protože Scott nechtěl jít sám. Nesnáším hlasitou hudbu." Přizná se. "Chápu, já jsem tu kvůli Lydii. Říkala, že se potřebuju seznámit s novými lidmi." "A najít si kluka, co?" Dodá Isaac. Usměju se. "Jak to víš?" "Znám ji." Napadne mě, že s ní možná někdy něco měl, ale nezeptám se.

"Scott mi říkal, že jste se včera potkali v lese." Řekne Isaac po chvilce. "Jo, měl s sebou i Zaca. Je to..." Odmlčím se a zavrtím hlavou. "Co?" Pobídne mě, abych mluvila dál. "To nic, jenom teď něco řeším ohledně svého otce, ale tím tě nebudu zatěžovat." Pokusím se o úsměv a setkáme se pohledem. Tyhle oči jsem viděla ještě u někoho jiného, ale nevím u koho.

Isaac se najednou začne rozhlížet. "Děje se něco?" "Ne, jenom..." Odmlčí se. Zdá se mi to, nebo mezi hudbou slyším vlčí vytí? "Hele, vím, že je to blbé, ale budu muset jít. Promiň." Pustí mě a začne se prodírat mezi lidmi. Všimnu si, že se zastaví u Scotta, něco mu řekne a pak oba hodně rychle odejdou.

"Tak to vypadá, že jsme si zbyly samy." Řekne Lýdie, když v podnapilém stavu přijde ke mně. "Jo, už to tak bude..."


	7. Kapitola 6

Isaac

Když uslyším Derekovo zavytí, okamžitě dojdu pro Scotta a odejdeme z oslavy. Zamíříme rovnou do lesa, kde už na nás čeká má smečka a lovci. "Je den před úplňkem, kde jsi byl?!" Rozčílí se můj alfa sotva mě uvidí. "Na oslavě, promiň." Omluvím se. Kdybych byl ve vlčí podobě, možná bych i stáhl ocas mezi nohy. "Máš štěstí, že na tebe teď nemám čas." Zavrčí Derek.

Já a Scott se postavíme do kruhu, který tvoří kromě nás dvou ještě Peter a jeho parťák, Kali s Melissou, Derek a nějaký muž. Všimnu si, že se Scott se svou matkou pozdraví jen kývnutím hlavy. Když je Derek v ráži, neodváží se promluvit vůbec nikdo. 

"Tohle je Chris Argent, náš nový lovec a můj nový parťák. Co nevidět se k nám přidá i jeho dcera Allison, kterou už vy dva velmi dobře znáte." Náš vůdce se podívá na mě a na Scotta. "Důvod, proč tu teď jsme, je ten, že nás zítra čeká lov asi sto kilometrů od města. Abychom všechno stihli tak, jak máme, chci, aby se všichni vlci vydali na cestu ještě teď večer. Půjdeme pěšky ve zvířecí podobě, lovcům pak pošlu souřadnice, kde nás najdete. Mělo by se jednat o smečku asi sedmi vlkodlaků. Zabili zvířata i lidi, chci je mrtvé. Všechny. Rozumíte?" Zeptá se Derek. Všichni postupně přikývneme. "Fajn. To je všechno. Moje smečka může jít. Proměňte se, půjdeme rovnou odsud." 

"Vezmu ti oblečení a přibalím i něco na zítra. Budeš potřebovat ještě něco?" Zeptá se Scott. "Ne, jenom to oblečení. Díky." Odpovím a proměním se. "Buď opatrný." Dodá a posbírá všechno moje oblečení. Přikývnu a pak už se rozběhnu za svou smečkou.

Lovení v tak vzdálených místech nemám zrovna v lásce. Nevadí mi, že musím běžet asi sto kilometrů, vlci mají velkou výdrž. Horší je, že se po dvou dnech strávených jenom ve vlčí podobě o něco hůř adaptuju na svoji lidskou část. Už odmala vím, že můj vlk má nade mnou o dost větší převahu, než moje lidská část. Naštěstí vím, že Scott tady potom pro mě bude, aby mě zase přivedl zpět.

Derek se na mě ohlédne, což je jasný náznak toho, že mám přidat. Zrychlím na jeho úroveň, takže teď běžíme vedle sebe.

"Jaká je ta holka?" Zeptá se. Jako vlci jsme schopní spolu komunikovat, i když nepoužíváme slova. Nevím přesně, jak to funguje, ale je to docela výhoda. "Mohla by být dobrá lovkyně. Jenom si myslím, že Scott s ní chce něco mít." Svěřím se. "Až se o nás Allison dozví, bude potřebovat průvodce. Dneska jsem zkoušel trénovat s Corou, ale ještě je moc slabá. Nebudu riskovat, že by jí vlkodlaci něco udělali. Prozatím budeš muset pracovat se Scottem i Allison. Nechte ji, aby si na vás zvykla. Musíte si všichni tři vzájemně věřit. A Scotta od ní drž dál, aspoň prozatím. Láska lidi oslabuje. Pokud se do sebe zamilují a budou spolu lovit, jeden z nich by to nemusel přežít. Stejně tak je to i s lovci a vlkodlaky. Vždycky spolu pracují dva stejného pohlaví. Takhle se to osvědčilo." Přikývnu. To, co Derek říká, mi docela dává smysl.

"Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" Oslovím ho ještě. Místo odpovědi se na mě podívá. Beru to jako ano. "Miluješ Kali?" Kdyby byl v lidské podobě, vím úplně přesně, jak by se na tuhle otázku zatvářil. "Ano, ale to si může dovolit jenom alfa. Ty na to právo nemáš." Přikývnu. Něco takového si uvědomuji moc dobře.

Když se Derek po několika hodinách konečně zastaví, nemám vůbec pojem o čase. Odhadoval bych to ale na tři ráno. "Měli bychom se trochu vyspat. Tady je to bezpečné." Zhodnotí situaci a lehne si. Kali se uvelebí hned vedle něj. "Tak se zdá, že dneska spíme spolu, štěně." Řekne Peter a jemně mě kousne do ramene. Oženu se po něm. "Ale no tak, kdo tě učil výt? No? Už si to nepamatuješ? Byl jsem to já." Peter se stočí do klubíčka v uctivé vzdálenosti od Dereka a Kali, ale pořád v dostatečné blízkosti. Teď se rozhodně nemůžeme od sebe nijak moc vzdalovat. "Mám ti připomenout, kdo mě pořád shazoval do rybníku?" Odpovím Peterovi a neochotně si lehnu vedle něho. "Zasloužil sis to." Potichu na něj zavrčím, aby už konečně sklapl. Zdá se, že to funguje. Možná se i vyspím.


	8. Kapitola 7

Scott

Ještě než půjdu do školy, já i máma začneme chystat věci na dnešní večer. "Víš jistě, že chceš jít taky?" Zeptám se matky. Už je to pár měsíců, co s námi nebyla lovit a pokud vím, tak ani netrénuje. "To si piš, že to vím jistě. Chybí mi ten adrenalin. A navíc... Tentokrát se vám bude hodit pomoc." "Jo, to máš asi pravdu." Uznám a podívám se na hodiny. "Budu muset jít. Mělo by to být všechno. Vezmu něco z toho do auta." "Dobře, tak zatím." Rozloučíme se, poberu pár zbraní a dám je do kufru. Snad jsem na nic nezapomněl.

Tyhle dny, kdy jsem ve škole bez Isaaca, jsou pro mě ty nejhorší. Vždycky si uvědomím, že kromě něj tady není skoro nikdo, s kým bych se mohl bavit. Bylo to tak celé mé dětství. Nikdy jsem neměl moc kamarádů, až potom jeho.

Dneska je to ale jiné. Když procházím chodbou, zavolá na mě Allison. Široce se na ni usměju a dojdu k ní. "Ahoj, všechno v pořádku? Včera jste odešli nějak rychle." "No jo, omlouvám se, že jsem se ani nerozloučil. Isaac... Něco potřeboval." Řeknu neohrabaně, jelikož jsem si předem nepřipravil žádnou výmluvu. "A kde se schovává?" Zeptá se Allison. "Nebylo mu dobře, dneska zůstal doma." "Aha... Tak ho pozdravuj, až s ním budeš." "Vyřídím." Řeknu s úsměvem.

"Tak mě napadlo... Nepůjdeš dneska se Zacem zase do lesa?" Zeptá se. Zvedne se ve mně vlna radosti při představě, že by se mnou chtěla trávit svůj volný čas, ale vzápětí zase rychle klesne. "To bych vážně rád, ale dneska musím hned po škole odjet, promiň." "To nic, třeba to vyjde jindy. Máš teď historii?" Zeptá se a já přikývnu. "Fajn. Tak jdeme." 

***

Když škola skončila, šel jsem rovnou domů, abychom se mohli pomalu vydat na cestu. Derek poslal mojí máme souřadnice a adresu, na které je najdeme. Vypadá to na tříhodinovou cestu autem. 

Jakmile dojedeme na místo, začne se pomalu stmívat. Máma zaparkuje poblíž lesa, ve kterém se s největší pravděpodobností buď konat dnešní lov. "Jsi připravený?" Zeptá se máma. "Lepší už to asi nebude. Snažím se nemyslet na to, že vlastně zabíjíme lidi." "Nejsou to lidi, jsou to zrůdy, které se samy rozhodly jimi být. Derek říkal, že někoho zabili. Tihle vlkodlaci nejsou jako naši vlci, Scotte." Řekne máma a chytne mě za ruku. "Hlavně se soustřeď. Nesmíš v tom Isaaca nechat." "Nenechám. Jsem v pohodě." Ujistím ji. "Tak fajn. Jdeme na to."

Vystoupíme z auta a vytáhneme zbraně. Když si je začneme rozebírat, z lesa k nám vyjdou dva vlci. Jeden vyšší s modrýma očima a šedohnědou srstí a druhý menší, se skoro rezavou barvou a minimem dalších odstínů. Isaac a Kali.

"Už máte nějakou stopu?" Zeptá se máma, když se přivítá se svojí vlčicí. Kali přikývne. "Dobře, doufejme, že to dneska půjde hladce." "Nemáte hlad? Vzali jsme nějaké jídlo." Poptám se jich. Aniž by jakkoliv naznačili odpověď, Isaac si zubama otevře zadní dveře, částečně vleze do auta a vyloví z tama dvě syrové kuřata. Jedno pak položí před Kali a druhé si nechá pro sebe. Vlčice se do něho okamžitě pustí, zatímco Isaac u něho jenom sedí a čeká. Začne jíst až ve chvíli, kdy mu k tomu dá Kali svolení. Asi bych na to dodržování pravidel ve smečce moc nebyl.

Sotva co dojí, ozve se z lesa zavytí. Isaac i Kali začnou výt taky. Tohle znamená jediné. Lov začíná.

S mámou se na sebe podíváme a přikývneme. "Mám tě ráda." "Taky tě mám rád." Řekneme si pro případ, že už bychom to nikdy nemohli zopakovat. Oba si moc dobře uvědomujeme, že každý úplněk je pro nás boj na život a na smrt.

Poplácám Isaaca po zádech a ten se vzápětí rozběhne k lesu. Máma s Kali se vydají jinou cestou.

Můj vlk okamžitě zachytí stopu, ale i tak běží pomalu,abych mu stíhal. Jsme dokonale sehraní. Jakmile zpomalí úplně, dá mi tím znamení, že vlkodlak je někde poblíž. Podívám se na hodinky. Slunce by mělo zapadnout přesně za tři minuty. To znamená, že se přesně za tři minuty začnou proměňovat, což je nejlepší chvíle na útok. Vlkodlaci v tu chvíli mají hodně práce sami se sebou, takže útok zvládají vykrýt podstatně hůř.

S Isaacem vejdeme ještě o něco hlouběji do lesa a pak ho uvidím. Zdá se, že dneska budeme mít tu čest s mužem ve středním věku. 

Když vlkodlak zařve bolestí, Isaac okamžitě vyběhne a zaútočí na něj. Podaří se mu ho zhodit na zem, kde se začne zmýtat. Přiběhnu k nim, ale to už je muž zase zpátky na nohách a v částečné vlčí podobě. Je to pořád člověk, ale jeho zuby, oči a drápy jsou zvířecí. 

Vytáhnu si čínské prstencové dýky a začnu bojovat. Uštědřím mu několik ran a Isaac taky. Na muži jde ale znát, že se neproměnil poprvé. Ví moc dobře, co dělá.

Pak se Isaacovi podaří dostat k jeho krku. Znovu ho strhne k zemi a nepouští ho, i když mu vlkodlak zasazuje hluboké rány drápy. Okamžitě vytáhnu dlouhý meč. Jakmile Isaac uslyší, že ostří opustí ochranné pouzdro, umožní mi takový příštup k vlkodlakovi, abych ho mohl pokud možno co nejrychleji zabít.

Když zamířím, zavřu oči a vší silou nechám meč dopadnout. Zaslechnu, jak vlkodlak vydá nějaký zvuk a pak všechno utichne. Pomalu otevřu oči a podívám se. Trefil jsem se. Přesně půlka.

Isaac pustí mužovo hrdlo a odstoupí od něj. V našem kodexu je jasně psáno, že vlkodlaka smí zabít pouze lovec, nikoliv další vlkodlak, byť čistokrevný. 

"Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptám se svého vlka. Z žeber i hrudníku silně krvácí, ale i přes to přikývne. "Jak jsou na tom ostatní? Potřebují pomoc?" Isaac nastraží uši a pak zavrtí hlavou. Zdá se, že všichni svůj úkol splnili. 

Dojdeme zpátky k autu. Máma sedí na kapotě a k jedné ruce si tiskne látku, ale krev stejně protéká skrz. "Mami?!" "To nic, Scotte. Je to jen škrábnutí. Jste v pořádku?" Zeptá se starostlivě. "Isaac je zraněný." Řeknu a v tu samou chvíli si Isaac lehne před auto a potichu zakňučí. Kali už v lidské podobě a oblečená dojde k němu. 

Vlk se ani nepohne, když mu jeho vůdkyně začne prohlížet rány. "Bude v pořádku?" Zeptám se. "Je to dost hluboké. Derek ho bude muset ošetřit. Nesmíš se proměnit do lidské podoby, je ti to jasné?" Řekne Kali rozkazovacím tónem. Co vím od Isaaca, tak k sobě ti dva nikdy nenašli cestu. I přes to je jejich vlčí pouto tak pevné, že jde vidět, že o něj má Kali strach a že on jí věří.

Po chvilce k nám přijdou i všichni ostatní. Derek a Peter se už taky stihli proměnit a obléct a oba na sobě mají krev, ale jinak se zdají být v pořádku. Stejně tak i jejich lovci. 

"V pořádku, Melisso?" Obrátí se Derek k mé matce. "Ano, jen škrábnutí. On je na tom hůř." Řekne máma a kývne hlavou směrem k Isaacovi. Alfa si vedle něj klekne a oči mu zrudnou. Jako první mě napadne, že chce Isaacovi něco vyčítat, pak si uvědomím, že ho nejspíš jen kontroluje. 

"Je to jen povrchové, nemá vnitřní zranění, i když jsou ty rány hodně hluboké. Pár dnů musí zůstat takhle, bude se rychleji hojit. Potřebuju, aby tady ještě někdo zůstal a pomohl mi odklidit těla. Vlci zůstanou, lovci pojedou domů." Rozhodne Derek. "Vezmeme Isaaca s sebou." Řeknu okamžitě. "Ne, vy ne. Ty se postarej o svou mámu, Scotte. Isaaca odvezu já, může zůstat pár dnů u mě." Navrhne Chris. "Ne, Isaac je můj parťák, pojede s námi." Řeknu sebejistě. Máma mě naštěstí podpoří. "Scott má pravdu. Pokud nemůže zůstat se svou smečkou, půjde k nám. Ta ruka už mi i přestala krvácet, já budu v pohodě." Chris se postupně podívá z mámy na mě a zase zpátky. "Dobře, jak chcete." Souhlasí nakonec.

"Fajn, nebudeme se zdržovat. Jeďte." Zavelí Derek. Máma otevře zadní dveře auta a Isaac si nastoupí,i když jde vidět, že ho každý pohyb neskutečně bolí. Pak nasednu i já a vydáme se domů.


	9. Kapitola 8

Isaac

Když konečně dojedeme ke Scottovi domů, s velkým úsilím vystoupím z auta a dojdu až k němu do pokoje. Už po cestě se s Melissou domluvil, že můžu být u něj v ložnici, místo pokoje pro hosty. Jsem za to vděčný, ale nemůžu mu to říct.

"Ještě chvilku vydrž, dám pod tebe nějaké deky, kdybys zase začal krvácet. Máma by asi nezvládla, kdyby měla koberec od krve." Řekne Scott a odběhne pro deku. Zůstanu stát na všech čtyřech, dokud něco nedonese a nerozprostře to na zemi hned vedle svojí postele. "Už můžeš." Oznámí a já si vděčně lehnu. "Donesu ti ještě misku s vodou, kdybys měl žízeň." Znovu odběhne, ale to už mě natolik přemůže spánek, že bezstarostně usnu.

Když se probudím, slyším Scotta mluvit někde dole. Napadne mě, že asi bere tu vodu, ale když trochu otočím hlavu, uvidím ji hned kousek od sebe. Vstanu a napiju se, až v misce nic nezbyde. Pak se podívám na hodiny. Jsou čtyři odpoledne. Spal jsem opravdu dlouho.

Přejdu k zrcadlu, abych mohl zkontrolovat rány. Zdají se být skoro zacelené. Vím, že mi Derek říkal, abych pár dnů zůstal ve vlčí podobě, ale čím déle jsem vlk, tím víc ztrácím svou lidskou část a to si nemůžu dovolit. Proto se rozhodnu proměnit.

Když jsem zase člověk, nahý člověk uprostřed pokoje svého nejlepšího kámoše, jako první začnu hledat nějaké oblečení, které bych si mohl půjčit. Vylovím ze skříně nějaké trenky, ponožky a tepláky, které si rychle obleču. Pokusím se najít i nějaké triko, ale všechny jsou až komicky krátké. Svléknu si to poslední, co jsem vyzkoušel, vrátím ho zpátky do skříně a pak si uvědomím, že bych měl mít nějaké svoje tričko dole.

Vyjdu z pokoje a zrovna ve chvíli, kdy scházím schody, Scott otevře vchodové dveře, ve kterých se následně objeví Allison. Pozdraví se se Scottem a pak si mě oba všimnou. "Panebože, co se ti stalo?" "Neměl bys ještě ležet?" Řeknou oba ve stejnou dobu, takže nerozumím ani jednomu. "Já... Jenom si jdu pro triko." Řeknu a projdu kolem nich do obýváku, kde uvidím ležet své triko na židli. Obleču si ho a vrátím se zpátky k nim.

"Určitě se cítíš na to, abys už chodil?" Zeptá se starostlivě Scott. "Jo, je mi líp. Potřebuju být... Zase normální člověk." Usměju se, aby to neznělo tak blbě. Scott přikývne. Nejspíš pochopil, že mi moc neprospívá, když jsem vlk moc dlouho. "Co se ti stalo?" Zeptá se Allison. "Rvačka." Odpovím a pokrčím rameny jakoby nic. 

"Dostali jsme úkol, ty já a Allison máme pracovat na jednom projektu ohledně našich rodokmenů." Vysvětlí Scott. "Fajn, v mém případě to bude jednoduché, protože já svoji pokrevní rodinu skoro neznám." Řeknu po pravdě. "Právě proto Scotta napadlo, že bys mohl spolupracovat s námi." Usmějeme se mile Allison. "Jo, to byl dobrý nápad." Odsouhlasím. "Co kdybyste mě počkali venku na zahradě? Donesu nějaké pití,jídlo a všechno ostatní, co budeme potřebovat." Nabídne se Scott. "Dobře. Kudy?" Zeptá se Allison. "Tudy." Řeknu a kývnu hlavou, aby mě následovala.

Dojdeme ven a sedneme si na posezení naproti sobě. Okamžitě mě do nosu udeří všechny venkovní pachy. Odkašlu si, abych se zbavil potřeby ulovit nějaké zvíře, ale moc to nepomůže. "Kde je vlastně Zac?" Zeptá se Allison. "Teď tady není... Melissa ho musela vzít k veterináři, celou noc zvracel." Zalžu. "Chudák... Melissa je Scottova matka?" Přikývnu.

"Tak, jsem tady." Scott položí na stůl občerstvení, papíry a dokonce i nějaké fotky. "To jsi ty, když jsi byl malý?" Usměje se Allison nad jednou z fotografií, kterou drží v ruce. "Jo, to mi bylo tak pět. Říkal jsem si, že bychom to mohli nějak využít... Nebo se aspoň pobavit." Sedne si vedle mě, což mě trochu uklidní, ale i tak bojuju se svou zvířecí částí.

"Co kdybychom si každý vzali papír a pokusili se nakreslit svou rodinu? Můžeš zakreslit svoji adoptivní rodinu, Isaacu." Navrhne Allison a každému podá papír s tužkou. "Jo, to by šlo." Vezmu si od ní propisku a začnu pracovat, abych se aspoň nějak rozptýlil od svých zesílených smyslů.

Doprostřed papíru napíšu své jméno a pod něj začnu psát jména svých biologických rodičů a bratra, ale Allison mě vyruší. "Isaac Lahey-Hale?" "Jo. Hale nepoužívám, ale je to příjmení rodiny, která mě adoptovala. Takhle je to úředně správně. Proč?" Zeptám se. Allison se na chvíli odmlčí a já vycítím, že v ní začíná narůstat panika. "Allison, co se děje?" Zeptá se Scott.

"Jde o takovou hloupost, asi to nic neznamená..." Odmlčí se, ale když se na ni oba upřeně díváme, rozhodne se pokračovat. "Když jsme se přestěhovali sem, našla jsem tátův starý deník, co si píše už několik let. Není to normální deník, možná se jedná spíš o nějakou knížku, nevím..." "Co se v ní píše?" Chce vědět Scott.   
"Je to o vlkodlacích. Táta tam popisuje, jak se chovají, čím se liší od lidí a dokonce i to, že je loví. Rodina Haleova tam byla zmíněna. Označil je tam jako čistokrevné vlkodlaky... Já vím, zní to šíleně. Můj otec se asi zbláznil. Nejhorší je, že nevím, jak mu pomoct." Allison okamžitě zesmutní a nervózně si prohrábne vlasy. Já a Scott si vyměníme pohledy. 

"Víš, nemyslím si, že je tvůj táta blázen, jenom..." Začne Scott, ale moje zavrčení ho přeruší. Nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale nedokázal jsem to kontrolovat. Rychle skloním hlavu a rukou si zakryju oči. Vím, že jsou jasně žluté. "Isaacu, co se děje?" Zeptá se Allison. "U toho stromu... Je kočka." Scott si jí všimne a pevně mě chytne za rameno. "To je v pohodě, dýchej. Hlavně se uklidni, ano?" Snaží se mi pomoct, ale vím, že to nevládnu. Zvednu se z lavičky a co nejrychleji vběhnu do domu a do koupelny, kde na sebe ve sprše pustím studenou vodu.

"Hej, jsi v pohodě?" Zeptá se Scott, když přijde za mnou. "Jo, je to lepší. Promiň, nechtěl jsem..." "Byl jsi vlk moc dlouho, chápu to. Ještě se ti nezeslabily smysly." Řekne. Za ty roky už se naučil mi porozumět. Jsem za to vděčný. "Co Allison?" Zeptám se. "Řekl jsem jí, že ti není dobře. Přijde někdy jindy. A než si to začneš vyčítat, tak předem říkám, že o nic nejde." Uklidní mě můj kamarád. "Díky." "To nic. Dej se dokupy." Řekne ještě a odejde.


	10. Kapitola 9

Allison

Vůbec nechápu, co se to teď u Scotta stalo. Všechno bylo v pořádku, a pak najednou začalo být Isaacovi zle. Nerada to sama sobě přiznávám, ale Isaac je zvláštní. 

"Ahoj, tati." Pozdravím otce, když přijdu domů. "Ahoj. Kde jsi byla?" "Se Scottem a Isaacem. Máme společný projekt do školy." Vysvětlím. O obou klucích jsem se před tátou už zmínila. "Jak je Isaacovi?" Chci říct..." "Když jsem přišla, byl v pohodě, ale před chvilkou mu začalo být špatně, tak jsem nechtěla překážet a šla jsem domů... Počkej, jak víš, že mu něco bylo?" Zeptám se překvapeně. Otec s trochu zarazí. "Tohle je malé město, informace se šíří rychle." Táta se usměje přesně tím úsměvem, který říká, že už se o tom dál nehodlá bavit. Nemá cenu se ho dál vyptávat. "Budu u sebe, kdyby něco." Oznámím mu a odejdu do svého pokoje.

Lehnu si na postel a pokusím se uvolnit. Co kdyby ta věc s vlkodlaky byla pravda? Napadne mě. Snažím se tu myšlenku zahnat, ale pak si všimnu, jak na stole trčí pod učebnicemi kousek tátovy knihy. Natáhnu se po ní a nalistuju stránky, na kterých popisuje chování vlkodlaků.

Píše tady, že jsou citliví na hluk, jsou několikanásobně silnější a rychlejší než lidé, jejich oči můžou při proměně změnit barvu a všechny jejich smysly jsou neustále zesílené. Taky je tu napsáno, že dokážou vycítit lidské emoce, jsou vůči lidem zdrženliví a nebo s nimi vůbec nenavazují kontakt. Něco jiného ale je, když s člověkem spolupracují a loví jiné, nečistokrevné vlkodlaky. V takovém případě je jejich pouto velmi silné.

Zavřu knihu a položím ji vedle sebe. Scott a Isaac jsou pořád spolu. Když byl Scott v lese, Isaac s ním nebyl, jen ten vlk. A na té oslavě se Isaac zmiňoval, že nemá rád hlasitou hudbu... Přísahala bych, že dneska u Scotta zavrčel. A ty jeho rány... Jako kdyby ho někdo něčím pořezal, nebo spíš podrápal... Podívám se do kalendáře. Včera byl úplněk. Víc nepotřebuju.

Seberu se a okamžitě vyrazím ke Scottovi domů, aniž bych někomu něco řekla. Možná budu vypadat jako blázen, ale musím znát pravdu.

Zazvoním u dveří a mám to štěstí, že mi otevře Scott. "Allison? Zapomněla sis něco?" "Je tady ještě Isaac?" Zeptám se a pokusím se uklidnit. "Není, šel k sobě domů. Stalo se něco?" "Mohla bych jít dál?" Scott přikývne a odstoupí od dveří. Vejdu dovnitř a pak mě dovede do jeho pokoje. Na zemi vedle postele zakrvácená deka a miska s vodou. "Promiň, ještě jsem to tu neuklidil, hned to dám pryč." Omluví se a začne sklízet deku.

"Tady spal Isaac?" Zeptám se přímo. "Cože? Ne, měl jsem tu na noc vlka, Zaca." Odpoví Scott trochu nervózně. Sednu si na židli a začnu cítit, jak se mi oči plní slzami, které mi pak začnou pomalu stékat po tvářích. 

"Allison, co se děje?" Scott si vezme druhou židli a sedne si přímo naproti mně. "Vím, že to bude znít hrozně, ale... Začínám si myslet, že ta tátova kniha nejsou výmysly. Já..." Odmlčím se, ale Scott nic neřekne. "Isaac je vlkodlak, že jo?" Scott naprázdno polkne a pak pomalu přikývne. 

"Panebože..." Začnu brečet ještě víc, až se úplně zalykám. Nemůžu uvěřit, že je to pravda. "Takže všechny ty věci o lovcích, čistokrevných a nečistokrevných vlkodlacích..." "Ano, je to pravda, nejsou to jenom výmysly." Potvrdí a chytne mě za obě ruce, aby mě uklidnil. "Co jsi zač? A co je můj táta?" Zeptám se vzlykavě. "Já i tvůj otec jsme lovci. Isaac je můj vlkodlak, je čistokrevný. Tehdy v tom lese..." "To byl Isaac. Ten vlk byl Isaac." Dořeknu místo něj a Scott přikývne. 

"On není nebezpečný. Rozhodl se chodit do školy, aby mohl bývat se mnou. Jeho smečka ho moc nebere. Občas trochu uklouzne, ale jinak se snaží být jako člověk. Ostatní členové jeho smečky se rozhodli pro vlkodlačí život. Nejsou tolik socializovaní." Vysvětlí. "Ostatní členové? Kolik jich ještě je?" Na chvíli se zamyslí. "Žije s pěti dalšími. Derek a Kali jsou alfa pár, pak Derekův strýc Peter, sestra Cora a Erica, tu adoptovali stejně jako Isaaca." Zavrtím hlavou, protože nevím, co na to mám říct.

"Hlavně se ho, prosím, neboj. Jsi jedna z nás... Měla bys být časem jedna z nás. Jsi lovkyně, máš to v krvi." "Proto mě táta odmala učil střílet a bojovat?" Zeptám se spíš sama pro sebe. "Něco na tom asi bude." Řekne Scott. "Co vím, měla bys začít trénovat s námi dvěma, až budeš připravená." Dodá ještě. "A to bude kdy? Kdy si myslíš, že je nejlepší čas se připravit na to, že lidi kolem mě jsou lovci vlkodlaků a jeden kluk, který se mnou chodí do školy, je jedním z nich?" Řeknu zvýšeným hlasem, ale pak si uvědomím, že Scott za nic nemůže. "Promiň." Omluvím se, ale nezdá se, že by se ho moje malé nervové selhání nějak dotklo.

"Všechno tě naučíme. Půjdeme na to pomalu, slibuju." Otřu si slzy a trochu se uklidním. Vůbec nevím, co bude tenhle můj nový život obnášet, ale zdá se, že Scott mi to pomůže zvládnout.

***

Když se další den ráno probudím, doufám, že to všechno byl jen sen, ale pak uvidím tátův deník a moje naděje se rozplynou. Ještě včera večer, když jsem se vrátila od Scotta, jsem otci řekla, že všechno vím. Jen mě objal a řekl, že jsem silná a že to zvládnu. Věří mi. Teď ještě musím začít věřit sama sobě a co víc - vlkodlakům.

Ve škole mě jako první čeká výtvarka, což znamená jedna hodina bez Lýdie, Scotta i Isaaca. Nebo jsem si to aspoň myslela.

Nachystám si stojan a nějaké barvy. Ostatní spolužáci začnou pomalu taky přicházet, ale nevnímám je. 

"Scott mi řekl, že už to víš." Ozve se najednou za mnou. Leknu se tak, až nadskočím. Isaac si dá stojan hned vedle mého a vytáhne si pár štětců. Když dlouho neodpovídám, podívá se na mě, což mě trochu probere. "Cože? Jo... To ta tátova kniha. Nějak mi to pak začalo všechno zapadat do sebe." Odpovím a všimnu si, jak se mi třesou ruce. Takhle toho moc nenakreslím.

"Jsi docela všímavá. To se bude hodit. Akorát bys měla něco dělat s nervozitou." Podotkne a začne malovat podle předlohy. "Nejsem nervózní." Bráním se. "Dobře, tak jinak. Nemusíš se mě bát. Vím, že máš strach. Dokážu to vycítit." Pokusím se několikrát zhluboka nadechnout, abych trochu ustálila svůj dech i rychle bijící srdce. "Jo, to je lepší." Pochválí mě Isaac. Ještě chvíli počkám, až se mi přestanou třást ruce a začnu taky malovat.

Co chvilku mi pohled sklouzne k Isaacovi. Dřív jsem si myslela, že je zvláštní, možná i trochu divný. Teď, když vím, co je zač, mě začíná docela zajímat. Už chápu, že jeho divné chování způsobila jeho zvířecí stránka. Ano, mám z něho pořád trochu strach, ale už odmala mě nebezpečí přitahovalo. Stejně tak i věci, které pro mě byly nějakým způsobem nové nebo zvláštní.

Isaac si posune stojan o kousek dopředu, což mi umožní si ho lépe prohlédnout. Vypadá normálně, jen je docela vysoký, ale to podle mě nemá s vlkodlaky nic společného. Se štětcem v ruce působí docela uvolněně. Možná bych i řekla, že ho to baví.

"Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?" Rozhodnu se ho oslovit. Místo odpovědi se na mě otočí. "Proč sis vybral výtvarku?" Pousměje se. Asi čekal jinou otázku. "Vždycky mě bavilo kreslit, ale přes den na to nemám čas, tak se tomu věnuju aspoň ve škole. Navíc... Doma by to asi odsoudili." Pokrčí rameny a vrátí se zpátky k malbě. Jsem ráda, že mi vůbec odpověděl. Dřív se mnou moc nemluvil. Možná to bude tím, že už se přede mnou nemusí skrývat.


	11. Kapitola 10

Isaac

Během výtvarky se Allison začne postupně uklidňovat. Vím, že mě co chvíli pozoruje, ale nevadí mi to. Její otec včera večer volal Derekovi, že už o nás ví skoro všechno. Na přání svého alfy na ni teď musím dohlížet. Trochu jsem o tom všem přemýšlel a asi jsem na ni změnil názor. Teď, když už ví, že existují i jiní tvorové než lidé, si před ní nemusím na člověka hrát. Což je docela úleva. 

Když zvonek oznámí konec hodiny, všichni postupně složíme stojany a vrátíme je na místo, až na Allison. Ta se svým stojanem stále bojuje. "Sakra..." Zakleje a opakovaně se snaží povolit páčku. "Ukaž." Jemně ji odstrčím a jediným zatáhnutím stojan složím a odnesu ho na místo.

"Jak moc velkou sílu vlastně máš?" Zeptá se Allison. "Dost velkou, ale obvykle ji nevyužívám. Bylo by to moc nápadné. Jakou máš další hodinu?" Vyloví z batohu rozvrh a podívá se. "Chemii... Laboratoře." Odpoví po chvilce. "Fajn, já a Scott taky. Tak jdeš?" "Jo... Jasně." Řekne překvapeně. Asi nečekala, že bych se u ní chtěl až tak držet.

Když nás Scott uvidí, jak spolu jdeme chodbou, na jeho tváři se vystřídá několik emocí. "Ahoj. Jak se cítíš?" Zeptá se Allison. "Ahoj... Fajn, v pohodě. Ještě pořád tomu nemůžu moc uvěřit, ale... Dobrý." Scottův pohled se přesune z Allison na mě. "Je v pohodě. Prvotní strach zvládla během chvilky." Informuju ho. "Opravdu se nemusíš ničeho bát, Allison. Jsme s tebou. A Isaac je v pohodě, není to žádné monstrum nebo tak něco." Ujistí ji Scott. "Díky, jsi fakt kámoš." Allison se zasměje, ale nestihne na to nic říct, jelikož učitel otevře dveře od třídy a všichni se začneme hrnout dovnitř.

Odložíme si věci stranou a oblečeme se do ochranných plášťů. Všimnu si, že Allison kontroluje mobil a rychle něco píše. "Lydie je nemocná, dneska nepřijde." Řekne mně i Scottovi, když se všichni tři postavíme k jednomu stolu.

"Dneska si vyvoláme reakci, kterou máte napsanou na papíru před sebou. Měli byste ji velmi dobře znát, minulý týden jsme z ní psali test. Pusťte se do toho." Vyzve nás učitel a všichni začnou pomalu pracovat. Vylovím z batohu sluneční brýle a nasadím si je na oči.

"Proč to máš?" Zeptá se Allison. "Určité chemikálie jsou natolik silné, že na ně moje tělo reaguje, aniž bych to mohl nějak ovlivnit. Obvykle mi zežloutnou oči, což není úplně ideální." Vysvětlím a začnu kašlat, když Scott smíchá nějaké kapaliny. Nesnáším chemické laboratoře.

"Pane Lahey, otevřete si okno, pokud je to nutné." Zavolá na mě učitel a já nabídku vděčně přijmu. Otevřu okno a několikrát se zhluboka nadechnu čerstvého vzduchu. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptá se Scott. "Jo, dobré." Odpovím a po chvilce se přidám k nim.

Když skončíme ve škole, domluvíme se s Allison, že ji vezmeme do lesa. Řekl bych, že chvíli váhala, ale nakonec souhlasila. 

"Co v těch lesích vlastně děláte?" Zeptá se. "Trénujeme. Při úplňku je důležité umět vystopovat vlkodlaka ještě před tím, než se promění. V tu dobu je nejzranitelnější. Samozřejmě, že tady vlkodlaky nelovíme, obvykle chytáme jeleny, divoké prasata, lišky... Čas od času se tady objeví i rys nebo puma." Řekne Scott. "Ty si troufneš lovit pumu? Máš nějakou zbraň?" Zeptá se překvapeně. "Mám Isaaca. Budeš se muset naučit se svým vlkem spolupracovat. Musíte si věřit na dvě stě procent. Když se promění, nemůžou mluvit. Musíte mít domluvené nějaké signály, abys poznala, na co myslí nebo co se chystá dělat. Musíte být sehraní." Vysvětlí a já se usměju. Za těch pět let jsme zvládli dotáhnout všechno skoro k dokonalosti.

"Můžu to vidět?" Požádá Allison. "Proto jsme tady." Řekne Scott. "Teď se proměním, tak se nelekni. Nezapomeň, že už jsi mě jako vlka viděla a nic se ti nestalo." Připomenu jí a zastavím se. Začnu se soustředit a pak už jenom ucítím, jak se mi kosti v těle začínají měnit, až dopadnu na všechny čtyři. Allison trochu ustoupí. Zrychlí se jí tep, ale když ji Scott chytne kolem ramen, začne se uklidňovat. "Jen klid, předtím jsi ho přece hladila." Usměje se Scott a Allison se začne trochu červenat. "Jo... Asi to muselo být trochu divné... Promiň." Omluví se mi. Zavrtím hlavou a Scott posbírá moje oblečení.

"Vždycky mu to oblečení vezmu. Když se pak promění zpátky, nemá na sobě nic." "To je dobré vědět." Odpoví Allison. Rozejdu se směrem do lesa, kde mě oba následují.

Když se Scott pokusí Allison vysvětlit většinu věcí, nikomu z nás nedojde, že už je docela pozdě večer. "Asi bych měla jít, ať si táta nedělá starosti. Je skoro osm." Ozve se Allison, když zkontroluje hodiny. "Osm? Měl jsem vyzvednout mámu v práci." Prohrábne si vlasy Scott. Dělá to tak pokaždé, když na něco zapomene. "Tak zítra ve škole?" Řekne Allison. "Jo, uvidíme se. Na, Isaacu. Tady máš oblečení." Vezmu si ho do zubů a podám Scottovi packu. Takhle se loučíme, když nemůžu mluvit. Pak přijdu k Allison a podám packu i jí. Když ji přijme, zdá se, že už není vůbec nervózní.

Naposledy štěknu na rozloučenou a pomalu se vydám domů. 

***

"Isaacu, vzbuď se." Uslyším Derekův hlas a pak i jeho ruku na svém rameni. Trochu se mnou zatřese. Otevřu oči a uvidím ho, jak se nade mnou sklání, zatímco já ležím v posteli. "Co se děje?" Zeptám se rozespale. "Volala mi Melissa, jde o Scotta. Měl autonehodu a je v nemocnici. Je to vážné." Řekne Derek. "Cože?!" Srdce se mi hrůzou skoro zastaví. Okamžitě vstanu z postele. "Musím jít za ním." Řeknu a vyskočím z okna, se schody se ani neobtěžuju. "Počkej!" Zařve za mnou Derek a vyskočí taky. "Autem tam budeme rychleji, nastup si." 

Když zaparkujeme u nemocnice, Derek se zeptá nějakého doktora, kde bychom ho mohli najít. Pošle nás do druhého patra, kde už najdeme Melissu. "Jak je na tom? Co se stalo?" Zavalím ji otázkami, sotva k ní dojdu. "Operují ho... Ztratil velké množství krve. Policista říkal, že se na autě zasekly brzdy. Nevybral zatáčku a narazil do stromu v plné rychlosti... Nemohli ho z toho auta ani vyprostit..." Melissa začne hystericky plakat. Pevně ji obejmu, ale sám nemám k slzám daleko.

Zaposlouchám se do zvuků, které se ozývají z operačního sálu. Slyším nějaké přístroje i doktory, jak mezi sebou mluví. To krvácení nemáme šanci zastavit... Potřebujeme víc krve... Ztrácíme ho... Masáž srdce... Nechytá se... Nemá to cenu... Čas smrti 22:43 

Slzy mi začnou stékat po tvářích v silných proudech. Uvědomím si, že někdo otevřel dveře od operačního sálu. Pustím Melissu a otočím se na doktora. "Tak co?" Zeptá se Melissa a doktor zavrtí hlavou. "Promiň, Melisso. Nešlo nic dělat." Scottova matka zůstane v šoku stát, dokud k ní doktor nenatáhne ruku. Začne na ni mluvit, ale to už nevnímám. Mám co dělat sám se sebou.

"Hej, pojď sem." Derek mě vtáhne do objetí a pevně mě stiskne. Možná mě o celého podpírá, nejsem si jistý. Nevnímám nic kolem sebe, jen strašnou bolest ze ztráty blízkého člověka. 

"Bude potřebovat něco na zklidnění?" Zeptá se doktor. "Ne, já to s ním zvládnu. Díky." Odpoví Derek a z míst, kde má položené ruce, najednou ucítím zvláštní teplo. Využívá svých sil, aby mě uklidnil. Jsem mu za to opravdu vděčný.

Vymaním se z jeho objetí, ale Derek mě i tak pořád přidržuje za paži. Uvědomím si, že Melissa někam zmizela. Ten doktor ji pravděpodobně někde odvedl. "Půjdeme domů. Tady už nic nezmůžeme." Rozhodne Derek, ale já začnu protestovat. "Chci tu zůstat. Chci ho vidět." "Ne, Isaacu. Teď tě tam určitě nepustí. Pojď." Zatahá mě za paži, abych šel. Naposledy se pokusím zaslechnout aspoň jeden malý úder Scottova srdce, abych mohl říct doktorům, že mu ještě můžou pomoct, ale už neslyším vůbec nic. Zavalí mě další vlna smutku a pláče. Nechám Dereka, aby mě odvedl do auta. Už nemám sílu se mu vzpírat. Dneska jsem přišel o jediného opravdového kamaráda, kterého jsem kdy měl.


	12. Kapitola 11

Allison

Dneska je to přesně týden, co Scott zemřel. I když jsem ho neznala moc dlouho, zasáhlo mě to. A spolu se mnou i několik dalších spolužáků.

Nejhůř ze všech je na tom ale Scottova máma a taky Isaac. Naposled jsem ho viděla ten večer, kdy jsme byli všichni tři v lese. Už týden nebyl ve škole a nikdo o něm nic neví.

"Nemusíš chodit, jestli se na to necítíš. Scott by to pochopil." Řekne otec, když vyjdu ze svého pokoje celá v černém. "Znala jsem ho. Byl první, kdo mi řekl o lovcích a vlkodlacích. Na ten pohřeb půjdu." Stojím si pevně za svým. "Tak to abychom vyrazili."

Když dojedeme na hřbitov, několik lidí postává v hloučku a o něčem spolu rozmlouvají. Všimnu si několika spolužáků i učitelů, ale většina lidí je pro mě cizích. "Pozdravíme Melissu." Řekne táta a dovede mě k jedné z žen sedících na židli.

"Zdravím, Melisso. Tohle je má dcera Allison. Oba ti přejeme upřímnou soustrast." Melissa vstane a aniž by něco řekla, mého tátu pevně obejme. Když ho pustí, natáhne ke mně ruku a já jí podám tu svou. "Ráda tě konečně poznávám, Allison. Scott o tobě mluvil. Budeš dobrá lovkyně." "Děkuji vám." Řeknu upřímně a pokusím se o úsměv. Pak už ale zazní hudba a obřad začne.

S tátou se přesuneme o kousek dál, na opačnou stranu hrobu. Melissa vstane a postaví se stranou od ostatních na místo, které je určené pouze pro rodinu. Přijde mi strašně smutné, že tam stojí sama, ale pak s odněkud objeví Isaac s nějakým mužem a každý se postaví k Melisse z jedné strany.

Nemůžu si nevšimnout, že Isaac není ve své kůži. Vím, že měl Scotta hodně rád a tohle ho zasáhlo podobně jako Melissu. Kdyby to šlo, chtěla bych mu pomoct.

Muž z pohřebního ústavu začne pronášet řeč. Melissa začne plakat a Isaac i ji okamžitě chytí za ruku, zatímco druhý muž jí položí ruku kolem ramen. Přísahala bych, že jsem v jejich očích na zlomek sekundy uviděla záblesk žluté barvy u Isaaca a červené u toho muže. 

Nahnu se k tátovi, aby mě líp slyšel. "Kdo je ten muž, co přišel s Isaacem? Ten vedle Melissy." Zeptám se. "To je Derek Hale, Isaacův alfa." Odpoví a v tom se oba vlkodlaci podívají naším směrem. Isaac kývne na pozdrav a já se pokusím o povzbuzující úsměv.

Když obřad skončí, Melissa začne usedavě plakat. Isaac ji obejme tak, že je otočený čelem k nám. I jemu stékají po tvářích slzy a co víc, jeho oči rozhodně nemají lidskou barvu. "Tati, Isaac..." Než se otec otočí, aby se na něj podíval, Derek už mladšímu vlkovi podává brýle. Když pustí Melissu, nasadí si je a začne s Derekem mluvit, přičemž kývne hlavou směrem k nám. Napadne mě, že nás chce jít možná pozdravit, ale jeho alfa zavrtí hlavou a ukáže k lesu. Isaac ještě chvíli protestuje, ale pak se otočí a zamíří do lesa.

Derek namísto toho zamíří k nám. "Zdravím, Chrisi." "Zdravím tě, Dereku. Tohle je moje dcera Allison, naše budoucí lovkyně." Alfa na mě přesune pohled, ale ruku mi nepodá. Jde z něho strach. "Jsem rád, že tě konečně vidím, Allison. Teď se to asi úplně nehodí, ale máte chvilku?" Zeptá se. V tom se z lesa ozve táhlé vytí několika vlků. Pravděpodobně je to jejich způsob, jak se rozloučit.

"Co kdybychom se trochu prošli?" Navrhne otec a Derek přikývne. "Ta věc se Scottem nám trochu změnila plány. Chtěl jsem, aby se Allison učila zároveň s ním i Isaacem, abych pro ni mohl vycvičit jednu z holek, ale budeme muset udělat změnu. Erica ani Cora nejsou vhodné pro novou lovkyni, takže budeš muset mít za parťáka Isaaca." Vysvětlí Derek a podívá se při tom na mě. "Dobře, to mi nevadí." Odsouhlasím. "Není obvyklé, aby loveckou dvojici tvořil smíšený pár. Možná bych radši počkal, až bude některá z vlčic připravená." Zaprotestuje táta. "Na to nemáme čas. Mohlo by to trvat i několik let." Odpoví Derek. "Nebude to fungovat. Oba jsou moc mladí, Dereku." "Isaac zná pravidla. Dohlédnu na něj." Řekne alfa a zastaví se. Vůbec nechápu, proč má táta problém s tím, že bych měla spolupracovat s Isaacem. 

"Kdy se Isaac vrátí do školy?" Zeptám se. "Zítra, při troše štěstí. Uvidíme, jak to zvládne." "Co by se mohlo stát, kdyby to nezvládl?" Trochu znejistím. "Nic. On ví, co má dělat. Jen počítej s tím, že s tebou teď bude trávit víc času. Musíte si na sebe zvyknout." Vysvětlí Derek. "Pořád si myslím, že je to špatný nápad." Nevzdává to táta, ale Derek už tomu nevěnuje pozornost. "Nebudu vás dýl zdržovat." Rozloučí se alfa a odejde.


	13. Kapitola 12

Isaac

Když se se svou smečkou vrátím z lesa, kde jsme se vytím rozloučili se Scottem, zůstanu ve vlčí podobě a zalezu k sobě do postele. Jako vlk aspoň nemůžu brečet a celkově mi přijde, že je ta bolest ze ztráty o něco menší.

Cora za mnou přijde ve vlčí podobě a lehne si vedle mě. Položí si na mě hlavu a já jsem vděčný, že tu je. Poslední dny pro mě byl největší oporou Derek, ale jeho sestra není o moc horší. Zato Peter,Kali ani Erica neprojevují vůbec žádný zájem.

Uslyšíme, jak se otevřou hlavní dveře a Derek vejde do domu. Prohodí pár slov s ostatními vlky, ale pak zamíří do mého pokoje. Já i Cora moc dobře víme, že nemá rád, když jsme někde spolu, ale s Corou to tentokrát ani nehne.

"Coro, dej nám chvilku." Řekne Derek, aniž by se pozastavil nad tím, že spolu ležíme v posteli. Vlčice se zvedne a odejde, takže si Derek může sednout na postel vedle mě. Podívám se na něj, ale jinak se ani nehnu. Zlehka mě poplácá po zádech. "Vím, že ti Scott pořád chybí, ale potřebuju, abys začal zase fungovat. Řekl jsem Allison, že budeš její parťák. Chris protestoval, ale Allison souhlasila. Doufám, že ti nemusím připomínat, že s lovci nesmíš mít žádný milostný vztah." Řekne a já zavrtím hlavou. Na svém sexuálním zájmu vůči lidem nehodlám nic měnit. 

"Fajn. Buď pro ni přítel, ale nic víc. Bude tě potřebovat víc než Scott. Musíš ji chránit, rozumíš?" Přikývnu. Někde hluboko uvnitř začínám doufat, že si na sebe s Allison zvykneme tak dobře, jako já a Scott, ale už předem vím, že to bude jiné, protože ona je holka.

"Dobře, dneska si ještě dělej, co chceš, ale zítra už půjdeš do školy." Zakňučím na protest, ale s Derekem to stejně nepohne. Zvedne se a nechá mě dál ležet.

***

Když ráno přijdu do školy, cítím se ještě hůř než v posledních dnech. Pořád čekám, že se Scott někde objeví, ale to se už nikdy nestane. Zastavím se u jeho skříňky a povzdechnu si. Cítím se strašně osamělý.

"Ahoj, Isaacu." Ozve se z protější strany chodby Allison. "Ahoj." Pozdravím ji a přejdu za ní. Vytáhne si ze skříňky nějaké učebnice a pak ji zavře. Chvíli na sebe zůstaneme hledět, aniž bychom cokoliv řekli. Allison pak ale prolomí ticho.

"Podívej, já vím, že nikdy nebudu jako Scott, ale jsem ráda, že jsi můj parťák zrovna ty. Chci tě poznat. Chci, abys mě učil a abychom byli tak sehraní, jako jste byli by dva. Všechno je to pro mě nové a ještě jsem docela zmatená, ale..." "Pomůžu ti. Budu tě učit a chránit tě. Vím, že to tak asi nevypadá, ale taky jsem rád, že budeme pracovat spolu. Zvládneme to." Ujistím ji. Allison se usměje a já vycítím, že se celá trochu uvolnila. 

Z hromádky učebnic, které drží v ruce, si vezmu její rozvrh. "Angličtina. První hodinu máme spolu." Řeknu a rozvrh si vyfotím. Allison na mě nechápavě zírá. "Abych věděl, kde tě mám vždycky hledat." Vysvětlím a rozvrh jí vrátím. Pak se společně přesuneme na první hodinu.

***

Asi po dvou týdnech si s Allison zvykneme na určité rituály. Každé ráno ji čekám před školou, než začneme první hodinu, ve třídách pak obvykle sedíme spolu nebo ona sedí s Lydií a já za nimi, společně obědváme a po škole chodíváme na pár hodin do knihovny nebo do parku, kde jí prozatím jen vysvětluju, jak všechno chodí. Je chápavá, takže v tomhle ohledu problém není. Horší je, že nemá skoro žádnou fyzickou sílu ani výdrž.

"Panebože... Už nemůžu." Řekne vysíleně Allison a opře se o lavičku v parku. Dneska jsme se rozhodli doplnit naše společně strávené odpoledne během. Jak se zdá, nemá to moc úspěch. "Běžíme teprve chvilku." Řeknu a dojdu k ní. Lovkyně se posadí a snaží se popadnout dech. "I to je moc, jak vidíš. Musím... Začít nějak jinak." "Mohla bys začít posilovat. Aspoň trochu." Sednu si vedle ní a podám jí láhev s vodou, kterou vděčně přijme a napije se.

"Můžeš mi říct, kde bych měla chodit posilovat?" Zeptá se stále ještě bez dechu. "Mohl bych tě vzít k nám. Derek má ve sklepě nějaké stroje, činky a boxovací pytel. Můžeš si to vyzkoušet." Navrhnu. "Dobře, ale až zítra. Dneska budu ráda, když dojdu domů." Vstane jako kdyby měla o třicet let víc. Zasměju se tomu. Allison se nečekaně otočí a plácne mě po rameni. Neuhnu, protože jsem to nečekal. "To máš za to, že se mi směješ." Řekne přátelským tónem a usměje se taky. Už to mezi námi není tak napjaté jako dřív, začínáme si na sebe zvykat.

"Neboj, dočkáš se i toho, že spolu budeme bojovat." Řeknu a vstanu z lavičky. Pomalu se rozejdeme a zamíříme k domu Allison.

"Štve mě, že mi jde všechno tak pomalu." Přizná. "Tvůj otec tě k tomu zrovna nevedl. Scott se připravoval odmala. Je to to samé jako naše vlčice. Lovit chodí jen Kali, je to vůdkyně, ta se tomu nevyhne. Erica a Cora jen udržují chod smečky." Vysvětlím. Občas jí o své smečce vykládám, ale ještě nikdy se s nimi nesetkala. "Zítra tě tam vezmu." Slíbím ještě.

Když dojdeme k domu Allison, doprovodím ji ke dveřím, ale dál nejdu. Děláme to takhle každý den. "Nechceš jít dovnitř? Mohla bych ti ukázat ty zbraně, jak jsem ti říkala." Navrhne Allison. Pokrčím rameny. "Fajn, nikam nespěchám." Odemkne a vejde do domu. Jakmile vstoupím, okamžitě začnu vnímat všechny nové vůně. Cítím jen Allison a Chrise, pravděpodobně tady nikdo jiný nechodí. 

"Jsou schované ve sklepě, tak pojď." Dovede mě až do sklepa, kde z trezoru vytáhne sadu luku a šípů. "S tímhle si docela rozumím, ale nevím, jestli mi to při lovu k něčemu bude." Podá mi šíp, abych si ho mohl prohlédnout. Vypadá opravdu odolně. "Nejak by s mohly dát využít. Scott používal dýky." Řeknu a vrátím jí luk. "Tvůj táta sem jde." Řeknu asi pět sekund před tím, než se u nás Chris objeví.

"Allison, co tady děláte?" "Ahoj tati... Jenom ukazuju Isaacovi můj luk." Vysvětlí Allison. "Zdravím, pane Argente." Pokyne mi hlavou, ale i tak cítím, že z nějakého důvodu nechce, abych tady byl. "Měl bych jít. Tak zítra." Rozloučím se s Allison. Když projdu kolem Chrise, následuje mě až ke dveřím. 

"Tak co, jak to jde?" Zeptá se. "Snaží se, ale chce to čas. Možná hodně času." Odpovím popravdě. Chris přikývne. "No a co ty?" Pokrčím rameny. "Jsem v pohodě." Chris se odmlčí, ale stejně mám pocit, že jsou mezi námi nějaké nezodpovězené otázky.

"Podívejte, já vím, že nemáte radost z toho, že jsem její vlk zrovna já, ale můžete se spolehnout, že na ni dám pozor. Naučím ji všechno, co umím. Budu ji chránit, ať se děje cokoliv. Začínáme si na sebe zvykat." Chris vyjde z domu, zavře hlavní dveře a dá mi ruku kolem ramen. "Víš, Isaacu, největší starost mi dělá právě ten vztah mezi lovcem a vlkem. Ty k lidem možná žádné hlubší city nemáš, ale ona by k tobě mohla mít... Prostě nechci, aby se zamilovala do vlkodlaka. Neber si to osobně, myslím si, že jsi slušný kluk, ale..." "Ale jsem vlkodlak, jasně. Chápu. Pokud vás to uklidní, nesnažím se na ni tímhle způsobem zapůsobit." Poplácá mě po rameni. "Dobře. Pozdravuj Dereka." Přikývnu a bez dalšího rozloučení odejdu.


	14. Kapitola 13

Allison

Je sobota, což znamená, že se s Isaacem uvidím až odpoledne. Jsem trochu nervózní z toho, že mě poprvé představí své smečce. Jemu už jsem se naučila věřit, protože mi ani jednou nadal důvod se ho bát nebo o něm jakkoliv pochybovat, ale od ostatních nevím, co čekat.

Zkontroluju, jestli mám všechny věci a vyjdu z domu. "Isaacu? Myslela jsem, že jsme se měli sejít u školy." Řeknu, když ho uvidím postávat před brankou. "Měl jsem čas, tak jsem došel sem. Vadí ti to?" "Ne, jenom jsem to nečekala." Zamknu za sebou a bok po boku vyrazíme.

"Máš za uchem krev." Řeknu a Isaac si na postižené místo sáhne. "Jo... Derek mě kousl." Odpoví, jakoby to byla ta nejnormálnější věc na světě. "Proč? Vadí mu, že jdeme k vám?" "Ne, trénovali jsme. Nevykryl jsem útok, kousl mě do ucha. Zranění od alfy se hojí dýl. Stejně jako od dalšího vlkodlaka při úplňku. Ale tohle bude za pár hodin v pohodě." Vysvětlí a znovu si krev otře kapesníkem.

"Bude někdo doma?" Zeptám se. "Všichni, kromě Dereka a Kali. Šli spolu lovit." Odpoví. Znamená to, že by tam měli být kromě Isaaca další tři vlci. Ucítím, že se začínám potit. "Nemusíš být nervózní, o nic nejde." Ujistí mě ještě. 

Po pár minutách projdeme lesem, až narazíme na docela velký dům. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechnu a vydechnu. Potom Isaac otevře dveře a vejdeme dovnitř.

Když mě dovede do obýváku, pohled všech tří vlkodlaků se obrátí rovnou na mě. "Tohle je Allison." Představí mě Isaac. Pokusím se o úsměv, ale zamrzne mi na rtech. Vůbec se tu necítím dobře. 

"No teda... Zdá se, že lovkyně jsou čím dál tím víc sexy. Jsem Peter, Derekův strýc." Představí se muž o několik let starší než Derek, ale dál mi nevěnuje pozornost. Sedne si na rozložený gauč vedle jedné z dívek, která se později představí jako Cora.

Isaac mě odvede do sklepa, který má první pohled připomíná spíš tělocvičnu. Měl pravdu, nářadí k posilování je tu dost. 

"Čím chceš začít?" Zeptá se Isaac. "Možná bych se první trochu rozehřála na běžícím pásu." Rozhodnu se, když v tom k nám přijde ta druhá holka z obýváku. "Možná by ses mohla zahřát i jinak. Isaac na to možná nevypadá, ale v posteli je dobrý." "Erico, nechceš pokračovat v nicnedělání? Potřebuju, aby trénovala." Ozve se Isaac, zatímco se snaží zprovoznit pás.

"Jak chceš z písklete udělat lovce? Jen se na ni podívej, nemá žádné svaly." Erica mi rukou zajede do vlasů a mé srdce začne bít tak rychle, že se bojím, aby mi nevyskočilo z hrudi.

Isaac si toho všimne a během sekundy je u mě. Chytne Ericu za ruku a zavrčí, ta se ale brání a začne vrčet taky. Vycení na Isaaca zuby, které rozhodně nejsou lidské, ale pak se z ničeho nic otočí a sedne si na jeden ze strojů. Ještě chvíli zůstanu stát v šoku bez hnutí. Proberu se až ve chvíli, kdy mi dá Isaac ruku na záda a naznačí mi, že můžu jít běhat.

Vlezu na pás a nastavím si rychlost. Začnu pomalu, ale pak zrychlím, abych ze sebe vyběhala ten stres. Isaac si sedne na stroj vedle Eriky a o něčem spolu potichu mluví, ale nerozumím jim. Pak se Erica zvedne a začne boxovat do pytle. Jsou to takové rány, že se tomu až nechce věřit.

Když asi po deseti minutách slezu z pásu, Isaac mi dá nějaké činky a ukáže mi, jak je správně zvedat, abych dosáhla nejlepšího výsledku. 

"Hej, lovkyně." Osloví mě nečekaně Erica. Podívám se na ni, aby věděla, že ji vnímám. "Zapamatuj si jednu věc. Nejdůležitější je moment překvapení." Sotva to dořekne, skočí na Isaaca, který drží v obou rukách činky, a nohama se mu chytne kolem pasu. Vlk náhlým náporem cizí váhy udělá pár kroků do zadu, zakopne o další činky a skončí na zádech na zemi. Erica si na něj obkročmo klekne, ale než stihne svůj útok dokončit, ozve se ode dveří hlasité "Dost!" a oba vlkodlaci vstanou.

"Kolikrát jsem ti říkal, abys ho nechala být, když je s lovci?!" Derek k nim pomalu dojde, oči rudé a z každého jeho póru přímo srší autorita. Erica skloní hlavu a omluví se, ale není jí to nic platné. Derek ji škrábne drápy přes obličej, až zakňučí. Pak odejde.

"Ty taky nepokoušej moji trpělivost." Pohrozí Isaacovi, který přikývne a uhne pohledem. Pak se Derek otočí a odejde, aniž by mi věnoval jediný pohled.

Po tréninku mě Isaac doprovodí až domů a když zjistí, že táta není doma, přijme i pozvání dovnitř. Vezmu ho do svého pokoje, kde zatím ještě nikdy nebyl. "Hezký pokoj." Zhodnotí. "Ještě bude potřebovat pár úprav, ale od té doby, co jsme se nastěhovali, nějak nebyl čas." Vysvětlím a sednu si na postel. Trochu doufám, že se posadí vedle mě, ale místo toho si zabere místo na širokém parapetu hned u okna.

"Omlouvám se za ten dnešek. Asi jsem tě měl varovat. Erica je..." "Tvoje holka?" Vypadne ze mě dřív, než bych to stihla nějak promyslet. Isaac se usměje. "Ne, není to moje holka, vlkodlaci takhle nežijí. Jenom prostě... Žárlí a je ráda středem pozornosti." Přikývnu, jelikož si nejsem jistá, jak moc se na jeho osobní život můžu ptát. Obvykle mi vykládá jen o věcech, které jsou nějak spojený s vlkodlaky. Což je vlastně i tohle. 

"Jak to myslíš, že vlkodlaci takhle nežijí? Derek má přece partnerku." "Derek je alfa a Kali taky. To je něco jiného. Bety se obvykle do nikoho nezamilují, takové city potlačujeme." Vysvětlí. Působí docela uvolněně, takže mu asi nevadí o tom mluvit. "Když takové city potlačujete, proč teda Erica žárlí?" Zeptám se. "City potlačujeme, pudy a potřeby ne. Není zvyklá, že by se kolem mě motala jiná holka než ona. Ví moc dobře, že lidi a lovci jsou pro nás tabu, ale jak jsi sama viděla... Žárlí i tak." "Takže jsi nikdy nic neměl s lidskou holkou?" Isaac zavrtí hlavou. "Lidi jsou mi ukradení, pokud nejsou lovci." Odpoví a na chvíli mezi námi zavládne ticho.

"Je to docela škoda, že nemůžeš mít normální vztah." Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Možná jo, nevím... Tvůj táta přijel. Asi bych měl jít." Vstane a otevře okno dokořán. "Co chceš dělat?" Zeptám se trochu vyděšeně. "Uvidíme se zítra." Odpoví a vyskočí z okna. Rychle se z něj vykloním, abych ho zkontrolovala, ale už uvidím jen hnědošedého vlka, jak utíká k lesu.

Když si jdu ten den konečně lehnout, pořád mám Isaaca v hlavě. Až teď si uvědomuju, jak moc jiný oproti ostatním vlkodlakům je. Je skoro člověk, zatímco oni jsou z větší části zvířata. Nerada to přiznávám, ale myslím, že se mi začíná docela líbit. Jak jsem se dneska ale dozvěděla, on není schopný se do někoho zamilovat. Budu muset udržet své city na uzdě.


	15. Kapitola 14

Isaac

Uběhne další týden a kondice Allison se pomalu začne zlepšovat. Bohužel ne natolik, abychom mohli jít na lov. Dneska to bude první úplněk po pěti letech, kdy musím zůstat doma. Nejsem z toho nadšený, ale rozhodně bych nechtěl ohrozit život nebo zdraví Allison. 

Derek, Kali a Peter odejdou se svými lovci, zatímco já zůstanu s holkama. Erica se rozhodla pro jednu ze svých nekonečných sprch, což mi dává příležitost být s Corou na chvíli sám.

Vejdu do jejího pokoje bez klepání. "Zeptala bych se, jestli tě doma neučili klepat, ale vzhledem k tomu, že tě vychoval můj bratr, je ta otázka zbytečná." "Vadí ti, že jsem tady?" Cora zvedne oči od knihy a podívá se na mě. "Ne, vlastně ani ne." Sednu si na postel, na které napůl leží a napůl sedí. Vezmu jí knížku z ruky, ale ona se po ní natáhne. "Hej! Nebudu vědět, na jaké jsem stránce!" "Tak si ji vezmi." Natáhnu ruku s knihou daleko za sebe, aby na ni nemohla dosáhnout. Cora má ale jiný plán, než se jí snažit dostat.

Rukama mi silně zatlačí na ramena, až mě donutí si lehnout. Nakloní se nade mně a vší silou mě přitiskne k matraci. "Vím moc dobře, o co ti jde." Řekne výhružně. Oči jí zežloutnou a zuby trochu zaostří. "Vím, že to víš. Nikdo tady není a Erica je ve sprše. Derek na nic nepřijde, nebojím se ho." "Měl by ses ho bát, je to náš alfa. Nebo bys ho mohl aspoň poslouchat." Cora má pravdu, jenže dneska nechci bojovat se svými instinkty. Ohledně ní už to dělám moc dlouho.

"Poslouchám, co mi říká." Zvednu k ní ruce a zajedu s nimi pod její tričko. Jemně zavrčí, ale stejně si ho nechá přetáhnout přes hlavu. K mé radosti i překvapení zjistím, že nemá podprsenku. "Chceš se proměnit?" Zeptám se jí. S Ericou to bývá většinou tak, že začneme jako lidé, ale skončíme jako vlci. Už jsem si na to zvykl. "Jo, s úplňkem bojuju už asi dvě hodiny. Jako člověk to nezvládnu." Řekne Cora. "Dobře, jsem pro." 

Jakmile se oba proměníme, věci už jdou potom ráz na ráz. Někde hluboko uvnitř hlavy mi ještě jednou proběhne myšlenka, že bych to neměl dělat, ale rozhodnu se ji ignorovat.

***

Ráno se vzbudím ve své posteli. Podle ticha usuzuju, že se z lovu ještě nevrátili. Dám si sprchu, abych ze sebe smyl Cořin pach. Když jsme včera skončili, koupal jsem se asi půl hodiny, ale nehodlám nic podcenit. Ranní sprcha mě nezabije.

Když skončím, dojdu do kuchyně a nechystám si snídani. V tom uslyším otevření dveří a hlasy zbylých členů smečky. Kali a Peter se po chvilce ztratí v patře, zatímco Derek vejde do kuchyně. "Ahoj..." Pozdravím ho. "Čau." Odpoví jednoduše. "Tak jak to šlo?" Zeptám se, abych ho donutil se nad něčím zamyslet. Potřebuju odvést pozornost od své nervozity. "V pohodě, nikdo nebyl zraněný. Tihle vlkodlaci byli..." Když projde kolem mě, zastaví se a zavětří. V tu chvíli vím, že je všechno špatně.

Nestihnu ani zareagovat, když mě Derek odhodí na protější zeď. Tvrdě do ní narazím zády a sesunu se na podlahu. Alfa ke mně během chvilky přijde a pevně mě chytí za vlasy. "Spal jsi s mojí sestrou?!" Rozzuří se. Oči mu přímo září rudě. "Vysvětlím ti to..." Drápy mě sekne přes obličej. "Nemáš mi co vysvětlovat. Jsem tvůj alfa! Porušil jsi můj zákaz! Jsi zrádce!" Několikrát mi vrazí pěstí do obličeje, až se mi začne motat hlava.

"Víš, co to znamená, když beta neposlechne svého alfu?! Že ho tím vyzývá na souboj. Chceš bojovat proti mým pravidlům?! Fajn, tak budeš bojovat se mnou! Proměn se!" Zařve tak nahlas, až mi zalehnou uši. "Dereku, prosím tě..." "Proměn se!" Zařve znovu. Poslechnu ho.

Proměním se a vstanu ze země. Derek už je taky ve vlčí podobě. Začne kolem mě kroužit a vrčet. Nechci s ním bojovat. Vím, že nemám šanci. Lehnu si na záda a začnu kňučet, ale Derek to neuzná a okamžitě mě napadne. Nevím, jestli mě kouše nebo škrábe, možná obojí. V pudu sebezáchovy se s ním začnu prát jak jen můžu. Není mi to ale nic platné. Přitiskne mě k zemi a zuby mi obemkne krk. Začne pomalu zesilovat stisk. Je mi jasné, že mě chce zabít.

"Dereku, nech ho! Prosím tě, pusť ho! Není to jenom jeho chyba, chtěla jsem to taky! Prosím tě, nezabíjej ho!" Uslyším Cořin hlas a pak i pláč. "Prosím... Už se to nikdy nestane, jenom ho pusť! Dereku..." 

Z ničeho nic sevření povolí a já se ze všech sil co nejrychleji postavím na nohy. Derek se promění zpátky do lidské podoby. "Vypadni z mého domu! Nechci tě ani vidět!" Zařve. Okamžitě se otočím a co nejrychleji uteču.

Když jsem kousek od domu, ucítím, že začínám rychle slábnout. Z ran na těle i z krku mi teče krev. Pokud zůstanu v lese, mohla by mě napadnout puma. Musím se odsud dostat. A je jen jedno místo, kde bych mohl jít.

K domu Argentů se skoro doplazím. Mám štěstí, že je brzo ráno a na ulicích nejsou žádní lidé. Podaří se mi otevřít branku, takže se dostanu k nim na zahradu. Ze všech sil zaštěkám před dveřma. 

"Proboha, Isaacu!" Vykřikne Allison a je to to poslední, co slyším, než všechno okolo mě zčerná.


	16. Kapitola 15

Allison

Uslyším z venku nějaké zaštěkání, tak otevřu dveře. "Proboha, Isaacu!" Vykřiknu těsně před tím, než vlk padne k zemi. Krev mu vytéká snad úplně odevšad. "Tati! Honem!" Zavolám do chodby a kleknu si k vlkovi.

"Co se stalo? Bože..." Vydechne táta. "Musíme ho dostat dovnitř, asi omdlel ze ztráty krve. Doneseme ho do sklepa, rychle, pomoz mi s ním." Zavelí táta. Společnými silami Isaaca zvedneme ze země a pomalu ho odneseme do sklepa.

"Zavolám Derekovi, musí mu přece nějak pomoct." Řeknu v panice a vytáhnu mobil z kapsy. "Ne, nevolej mu. Myslím si, že tohle mu udělal on. Všechno tomu nasvědčuje." Zastaví mě táta. "Cože? Proč by mu Derek něco takového dělal? To nedává smysl." "Isaac musel něco provést. Možná ho vyzval na souboj..." Řekne otec, zatímco se mu snaží pomoct. "To by Isaac neudělal. Není vůdčí typ." Zapřemýšlím nahlas. "Až se probere, zeptáme se ho. Teď se musíme postarat o to, aby se vůbec probral."

Někdo zazvoní na zvonek. Vyměníme si s tátou pohled a okamžitě vyběhnu nahoru otevřít dveře.

"Ahoj, já jsem Cora, pamatuješ si mě?" Pozdraví dívka. Hřbetem ruky si otře slzy. Oči má úplně zarudlé od pláče. "Jo, pamatuju, jsi z Derekovy smečky." Vlčice přikývne a podá mi nějaký batoh. "Vím, že šel Isaac tady, cítím ho. Měl by tam mít to nejdůležitější. Já..." Zavrtí hlavou a rozpláče se. "Co se stalo?" Zeptám se. "Isaac a já jsme spolu včera spali... Derek mu několikrát jasně říkal, že to nesmí... Neměla jsem mu to dovolit, je mi to tak strašně líto... To ten úplněk... Derek ho vyhodil z domu, malém ho zabil." Vysvětlí. Nevím, co na to říct. "Prosím, pomůžeš mu?" Zeptá se zoufale. "Je to můj parťák. Udělám všechno, co můžu, aby byl v pohodě." Odpovím po pravdě. Nemůžu si pomoct, ale mám na tu holku strašný vztek.

Když se vrátím do sklepa, Isaac už je v lidské podobě, ale pořád se nezdá, že by vnímal. Táta ho přikryl dekou a na rány mu přikládá nějaké obklady. "Kdo to byl?" Chce vědět. "Cora. Říkala, že ho Derek vyhodil z domu. Donesla mu nějaké věci." "Zmínila se o tom, proč to Derek udělal?" Na sekundu se zamyslím, než odpovím. "Ne, to neříkala." "Dobře... Momentálně pro něho víc udělat nemůžu. Musíme počkat, až nabere síly a probere se." Vysvětlí táta. Přikývnu a spolu s ním vyjdu nahoru. 

Když se po škole vrátím domů, hned zamířím do sklepa. "Ahoj..." Pozdravím Isaaca, když si všimnu, že je vzhůru. Sednu si k němu na gauč a chytnu ho za ruku. Má štěstí, že táta ten gauč ještě nevyhodil.

"Ahoj..." Řekne potichu, skoro ho ani neslyším. "Spát s Derekovou sestrou i přes jeho zákaz nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad, co?" Snažím se, aby to znělo jakože si ho ze srandy dobírám, ale pravdou je, že se mě to někde hluboko uvnitř docela dotklo. Už se nebojím sama sobě přiznat, že jsem se do tohohle vlkodlaka zamilovala.

"Jak... To víš?" Zeptá se. "Byla tady Cora. Donesla ti batoh s nějakými věcmi a řekla mi, co se stalo. Brečela. Je jí líto, že tě Derek tak zřídil." Isaac se pokusí pohnout, ale viditelně mu to způsobuje velkou bolest. Některé rány jsou ještě pořád hodně otevřené.

Vlk začne zase usínat. Vím, že mu nijak nepomůžu tím, že u něj budu sedět, ale nechci ho tady nechat samotného. Vypadá docela bezbranně. Zlehka ho pohladím po ruce. Momentálně mi připomíná spíš zbité štěně než vlkodlaka zabijáka. Nejvíc ze všeho v něm ale vidím normálního lidského kluka, který to v životě neměl zrovna jednoduché.

Rozhodnu se, že mu aspoň trochu smyju tu zaschlou krev. Donesu si teplou vodu a osušku a jemně ho začnu omývat. Začnu u jedné ruky a postupně přejdu ke druhé. Až když mu položím mokrý hadřík na ramena, začne pomalu otvírat oči. "Jenom ti trochu smyju tu krev." Vysvětlím. "Nemusíš se... O mě starat." "Jsi můj vlk. Jako malá jsem vždycky chtěla zvířátko, o které bych se mohla starat." Isaac se i přes bolest usměje. "Děkuju." "Bude ti zima, když tě trochu odkryju? Máš od krve i břicho a hrudník." Isaac si stáhne deku až k pasu a trochu se posune, abych k němu měla lepší přístup. 

Začnu odstraňovat krev. Nemůžu si nevšimnout, jaké má svaly. Už jsem ho bez trička viděla, ale to jsem neměla možnost si ho takhle prohlédnout. "Zrychlil se ti tep." Řekne Isaac, čímž mě vytrhne z mých myšlenek. "Nesmysl. Nemá důvod být rychlejší." "Sluch poškozený nemám." Hájí se. "Znám tě několik týdnů... Přišel jsi celý od krve, protěže tě tvůj alfa malém zabil, jsi vlkodlak a ležíš nahý na našem gauči, zatímco ti z těla umývám krev. Asi na mě nějak dolehla tíha celé situace a proto mám rychlejší tep." Vysvětlím neohrabaně, což Isaaca viditelně pobaví, ale nic neřekne.

Než skončím, vlk znovu tvrdě usne. Pro dnešek se rozhodnu, že ho nechám odpočívat. Zajdu za ním zase zítra.

"Tak jak je na tom?" Zeptá se táta z kuchyně. Dojdu k němu a posadím se ke stolu. "Už byl i vzhůru, ale pořád usíná. Může mluvit, ale jenom potichu. Nějaké menší rány se mu už zacelily." Informuju ho. Táta přikývne a dá nám na stůl večeři.

Chvíli jíme tiše. Všechny moje myšlenky se točí kolem Isaaca. "Může teď bydlet u nás, co ty na to?" Navrhnu. "V žádném případě. Až mu bude líp, půjde." "A kam by podle tebe měl jít? Derek ho vyhodil z domu, má teď jenom nás." Připomenu mu. "Je vlkodlak, postará se o sebe. Může žít v lese jako vlk." "To snad nemyslíš vážně, tati! Nemůžeme ho vyhodit stejně jako Derek! Je sám, ty to nechápeš? Je sám celý život. Proč ho vidíš pořád jenom jako vlkodlaka? Nemůžeš ho jednou brát taky jako člověka? Vždyť se chová slušně, učí mě, pomáhá mi... V tom svém deníku sis psal, že lovcův vlk je pro něj jako rodina. Vyhodil bys vlastní rodinu?" Rozčílím se. "Samozřejmě, že ne, ale..." "Říkal jsi, že ženy lovkyně jsou vůdci. Já už jsem lovkyně,takže jsem i vůdce. Isaac zůstane tady." Otec se mi upřeně zadívá do očí. Neuhnu pohledem ani za nic.

"Dobrá tedy. Ale promluvím si s ním." Souhlasí nakonec. "Dobře. Platí."


	17. Kapitola 16

Chris

Vždycky jsem věděl, že je moje dcera tvrdohlavá a taky jsem věděl, že to zdědila po své matce, ostatně jako většinu věcí. Čím dál tím víc si ale uvědomuju, že v jedné věci jde v mých stopách.

Když jsem byl mladý lovec, stejně jako ona jsem začal trénovat ve smíšeném loveckém páru. Moje vlčice byla krásná dívka, nespoutaná a plná života. Rychle jsme se naučili spolupracovat a netrvalo dlouho a já se do ní zamiloval. Nikdy jsme spolu ale nechodili, jelikož nad ní stále vítězila její zvířecí stránka, která takové city jako lásku nezahrnuje. Věděla, že ji miluju, ale nechtěla s tím nic dělat. Pořád udržovala vztah jen s vlky ze své smečky. Neskutečně jsem tím trpěl.

Po dnešku jsem si téměř na sto procent jistý, že se Allison do Isaaca zamilovala. Viděl jsem, jak se na něj dívá a jak o něj má strach. Doufal jsem, že se něco takového nikdy nestane, protože nechci, aby si musela projít tím, čím já. Už tak přišla o dost blízkých.

Pravdou je, že Isaac není ani zdaleka takový, jako byla Anna, má vlčice. Je docela klidný a vím, že Allison chrání a stará se o ni, ale stejně musel udělat něco, za co ho Derek vyhodil. Allison má pravdu v tom, že nikoho nemá. Melissa mi jednou řekla, že ho jeho smečka moc nebere, protože není jako oni. Je víc lidský.

Když si jsem jistý, že Allison spí, zajdu do sklepa. Jakmile se za mnou zavřou dveře, Isaac se probudí. "Zdravím..." Řekne namáhavě a pokusí se sednout, ale nejde mu to. "Zůstaň ležet, ještě by ses neměl moc hýbat." Vezmu si starou židli a dám si ji vedle gauče. Isaac se otočí na bok čelem ke mně.

"Přišel jsem si s tebou promluvit. Má dcera trvá na tom, abys zůstal u nás i po tom, co se uzdravíš. Abych upřímně řekl, nejsem z toho nadšený." Když nijak nezareaguje, pokračuju dál. "Neznám tě, Isaacu, ale z toho co vím od Melissy se zdáš být docela milý kluk. Dám ti teda šanci, ale jestli mě jednou zradíš nebo mi dáš důvod, abych o tobě v jakémkoliv ohledu pochyboval, sebereš se a vypadneš, je ti to jasné?" "Ano, pane Argente." Odpoví okamžitě. 

"Dobrá, ještě jedna věc... Proč tě Derek vyhodil?" Zeptám se. Uhne pohledem a přetočí se na záda. "To kvůli jeho sestře... Nikdy nechtěl, abych s ní něco měl." Pokrčí rameny. "Nevím, co to do mě vjelo." Odmlčí se a začne v ruce žmoulat roh přikrývky. Poprvé v něm uvidím toho lidského kluka, o kterém Allison pořád mluví.

Vstanu a vrátím židli na své místo. "Nic mi k tomu neřeknete?" Zeptá se Isaac ještě před tím, než odejdu. Otočím se k němu. "Derek to mohl čekat, když tě nechal doma za úplňku s vlčicí. Není to zrovna alfa roku." Isaac překvapením povytáhne obočí. Asi čekal jinou reakci. "A to mi ani neřeknete, abych se od Allison držel dál?" "Ne. Myslím, že víš, jak se máš chovat. Věřím ti." Než stihne nějak zareagovat, vyjdu ze sklepa s zavřu za sebou dveře.

Derek se o něho možná staral, když byl Isaac malý, ale o výchově podle mě nemá ani ponětí. Zdá se, že Isaacovi nastavil nějaké pravidla, které nesměl porušit, jinak ho čekal trest. Uvidíme, jak se zachová teď, když ví, že v něj mám důvěru.


	18. Kapitola 17

Isaac

Když se ráno probudím, cítím se už o něco líp. Natáhnu se pro batoh, který mám kousek od gauče. Cora mi sbalila nějaké oblečení, mobil a peněženku. Vytáhnu si nějaké tepláky a pomalu si je obleču, přičemž dávám pozor, abych si znovu neotevřel napůl zacelené rány na břichu. S tričkem se prozatím neobtěžuju. Myslím, že dotek látky na rozdrápaných ramenech by nebyl úplně příjemný.

"Vidím, že je ti líp." Řekne od dveří Allison s táckem v ruce. "Nesu ti snídani." "Neměla bys být ve škole?" Zeptám se, zatímco se snažím najít nějakou vhodnou pozici na sezení. "Rozhodla jsem se, že si vezmu volno." Vysvětlí Allison a položí mi tácek s jídlem na nohy. Pak si sedne vedle mě. "Nevím, co máš rád na snídani... Říkala jsem si, že šunkou a chlebem nic nezkazím." "Nejsem moc vybíravý. Děkuju." Řeknu a pustím se do jídla. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jaký jsem měl hlad.

"Včera jsem viděla Coru.." Řekne Allison, jakoby nevěděla, jestli o ní může mluvit. "Říkala ti něco?" "Ne, trénovala s Derekem. Byli docela daleko." Vysvětlí. "Asi ji trénuje, aby mohla lovit s tebou. Bude mě chtít potrestat všemi možnými způsoby, pokud mě někdy vůbec přijme zpátky." "Můžeš bydlet tady. Táta to dovolil. Nemusíš se vracet k nim." Řekne a sedne si ke mně trochu blíž. "S tvým tátou jsem včera mluvil. Vážím si toho, ale potřebuju smečku." Nečekám, že to pochopí. I když vím, že k nim úplně nezapadám, potřebuju s nimi být. "Ale tady zůstanu, dokud budu moct." Allison přikývne a usměje se. 

Když dojím snídani, lovkyně vstane s vezme si tácek. "Můžeš jít nahoru. Teď už nám snad nezakrvácíš sedačku." Na chvíli zaváhám, ale pak se zvednu a vyjdu s ní nahoru. Chris řekl, že mi věří. Když se budu chovat normálně, nemělo by mu nic vadit.

***

O tři dny později jsem už zase naprosto v pořádku. S nikým z Derekovy smečky jsem nemluvit od toho dne, co mě vyhodil. Pokud to tak půjde dál, pravděpodobně se s Derekem uvidím až při úplňku, což znamená, že mám ještě čtyři týdny čas.

Je sobota, takže máme klid od školy, ale i tak se vzbudím docela brzo. Ještě pořád spím na gauči ve sklepě, ale nevadí mi to. Vlastně si nemůžu stěžovat vůbec na nic.

Vyjdu nahoru do patra. Chris sedí v kuchyni u šálku kávy a čte si noviny. "Dobře, že jsi vzhůru." Řekne, aniž by se na mě podíval. "Děje se něco?" Odloží noviny a sundá si brýle, které používá jenom na čtení. "Co bys řekl, kdybychom šli do lesa?" "Jako spolu? My dva?" Protočí oči a vstane. "Ano, Isaacu, my dva. Allison stejně ještě spí. Jeden můj známý má les kousek za městem a pořád si stěžuje, že mu tam kanec rozrývá půdu. Potřeboval by se ho zbavit. Jdeš do toho?" "No já nevím..." Zaváhám. Ne, že bych nechtěl jet, ale moc mu nevěřím. "Není to žádná past. Slyšel jsi snad, že by mi srdce změnilo rytmus? Prostě tě chci někam vzít." "Dobře, tak jedeme."

Cesta trvá asi půl hodiny. Každou chvíli čekám, že se něco zvrtne. Nemůžu se přinutit, abych mu věřil.

"Christophere, díky, že jsi přijel. Ta bestie mi nedá pokoj." "Rád tě zase vidím, Georgi." Chris a ten muž si podají ruce a poplácají se po ramenech. Z obou jde cítit upřímná radost, že se po delší době znovu setkali. "A kdopak je tohle?" Zeptá se muž a ukáže na mě.

"To je Isaac, dceřin přítel. Je to taky lovec." Představí mě Chris. "Dcera má dobrý vkus, aspoň zůstane myslivost v rodině. Rád tě poznávám, chlapče." Podáme si ruce a já se ze všech sil snažím vypadat normálně. Nečekal jsem, že mi bude chtít věnovat pozornost. "Nebudu vás dál zdržovat, pánové. Chyťte tu bestii a dělejte si s ní co chcete. Kdyby něco, budu uvnitř." George se otočí na patě a odejde.

Chris se přesune ke kufru, ze kterého vytáhne zbraně. "Nemůžu uvěřit, že jste mě představil jako přítele Allison. A co to mělo být s tou myslivostí?" Zeptám se. "Víš, Isaacu, některým lidem prostě nemůžeš říct pravdu. Znám George od střední školy a nikdy jsem mu o vlkodlacích nic neřekl. Má na to moc dobré srdce." Zavře kufr a přehodí si zbraň přes rameno. "Tak jdeme."

Když zajdeme kousek do lesa, odkud už nás George nemůže vidět, proměním se. Chris mi stejně jako Scott posbírá oblečení a schová ho k sobě do batohu. "Pokus se to zvíře moc nepotrhat, kdyby ho George později viděl." Přikývnu a pokusím se zavětřit stopu. Pak se pomalu rozběhnu a Chris mě následuje.

Jakmile začneme zvíře stopovat, všechny mé dřívější obavy z celé téhle akce rázem zmizí a začnu si lov užívat. Jde poznat, že Chris už se v tomhle chvilku pohybuje, takže se sehrajeme téměř okamžitě.

Po několika minutách uvidíme kance v hustém lese. "Vylákám ho ven, tam se s ním bude špatně pracovat." Argent mě oběhne a přiblíží se k praseti asi na deset metrů. Když ho zvíře zpozoruje, okamžitě se proti němu rozběhne. S Chrisem to ale ani nehne. Zůstane stát na místě , jenom mírně kývne hlavou. Teď je řada na mně.

Rozběhnu se ke kanci z boku a vší silou do něj v běhu narazím. Oba se svalíme na zem, ale než se stihne prase vzpamatovat, pověsím se mu na krk. Chris se k nám trochu přiblíží. "Pusť!" Zařve a já udělám, co chce. Pustím zvíře a odskočím od něj co nejdál. Pak už slyším jen výstřel a zachrochtání, když kulka projde skrz. Kanec se ani nehne. Byl to čistý zásah.

Chris se k němu skloní a podívá se mu na krk. "Dobrá práce, Isaacu. Nemá ani kousnutí. To bychom měli." Vytáhne z batohu moje oblečení a podá mi ho. Otočí se, abych se mohl v klidu proměnit a obléct se.

"Řekl bych, že má nejmíň tři sta kilo. Byl strašně těžký. Co s ním uděláme?" Zeptám se, když už jsem zase člověk. "To už necháme na Georgovi. My dva můžeme jet zase domů. Díky za pomoc. V tomhle jsi opravdu dobrý." Poplácá mě po zádech. "Taky nejste nejhorší lovec." Chris se na mě podívá a já se leknu, že jsem řekl něco špatně. Pak se ale od srdce usměje a já se přidám. Nejenom, že tohle nebyla žádná past, spíš mám pocit, že mě to s ním trochu sblížilo. "Tak pojď, nebo nás bude Allison hledat." 


	19. Kapitola 18

Chris

Prvních deset minut zpáteční cesty mlčíme. Isaac se dívá z okna a sem tam si broukne do rytmu nějaké písničky z rádia. Alespoň už působí víc uvolněněji.

"Můžu se zeptat?" Ozve se po chvilce. Souhlasně zamumlám. "Když tohle nebyla žádná past, co to teda bylo? Nějaký druh zkoušky? Test? Chtěl to po vás Derek?" Zeptá se. Jeho otázka mě úplně rozhodí. "Proč by to mělo být něco takového? Nechodil jsi se Scottem na lov skoro denně?" "Jo, jenže Scott byl můj kamarád, byl jako můj bratr. Starali jsme se jeden o druhého." Odpoví. "Tak vidíš. Pomáhali jste si. Měl jsem takové tušení, že by se ti to mohlo hodit, abys ze sebe trochu dostal ten stres. Je tak těžké pochopit, že jsem to udělal jen tak z dobré vůle?" Podívám se na něj, když pokrčí rameny. "Jo, vlastně docela je, protože na to nejsem zvyklý." 

Je až zarážející, jak málo zkušeností má v běžných sociálních věcech. "Řeknu ti to takhle, Isaacu. Jsem lovec vlkodlaků od narození. Striktně jsem dodržoval kodex lovců, až na pár výjimek. Za ty roky jsem se naučil, že některá pravidla jsou od toho, aby se porušovala, jinak člověk nikdy nebude šťastný. Kvůli kodexu jsem přišel o sestru, manželku i matku. Proto mám tak obrovský strach o Allison." "Ochráním ji." Skočí mi do řeči. "Já vím, že ano." 

Odmlčím se. Za těch pár dnů, co s námi žije, mě donutil přehodnotit pár věcí, aniž by si to uvědomoval. "Můžu se teď zeptat na něco já tebe, i když je to osobní?" Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Když chcete..." "Allison mi říkala, že máš ve smečce dvě vlčice, když nepočítám Kali,ta je alfa. Ericu a Coru. Proč sis tehdy vybral Coru, když jsi věděl, že to bude mít následky?" Isaac se zadívá ven z okýnka. "Protože Cora je jiná než ostatní členové smečky. Vždycky se mě aspoň snažila pochopit. Když Scott umřel, cítil jsem se... Sám. Prostě jsem chtěl na všechno zapomenout aspoň na chvíli. S Ericou by to nešlo." Vysvětlí.

"Miluješ Coru?" "Ne." Odpoví okamžitě a bez přemýšlení. "Na něco takového nemám podle Dereka právo. Když mi bylo sedmnáct, chtěl jsem zkusit, jaké to je... Pak jsem začal lovit se Scottem. Získal jsem přítele a někoho, komu na mě záleželo a to mi stačilo." Svěří se. 

Zatímco Isaac mluví, všímám si, jak se cesta přede mnou začne ztrácet. Několikrát za sebou rychle zamrkám, ale nemůže to. Začnu se potit a v uších mi začne šumět. Naposledy zaslechnu Isaaca, jak něco zakřičí. Pak nevím vůbec o ničem.


	20. Kapitola 19

Isaac

Když se po chvilce mluvení odmlčím, mám pocit, že mě Chris vůbec nevnímá, i když se mě sám na všechny ty otázky ptal. Pak zaslechnu, jak se mu rozbuší srdce. "Chrisi?" Oslovím ho a podívám se na něj. Přesně v tu chvíli ztratí vědomí a hlavou spadne na volant. "Chrisi! Pozor!" Na poslední chvíli strhnu volant. Jen tak tak mineme protijedoucí auto a v plné rychlosti narazíme do stromu.

***  
Ucítím, jak mě někdo tahá za mikinu. "Hej! Ten mladý se probral!" Ozve se mužský hlas. Otevřu oči a rozhlédnu se kolem sebe. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, že jsem omdlel.

Všude v autě jsou střepy, kousky stromu, úlomky z auta a krev. Hodně krve. "Chrisi!" Všimnu si muže zaklíněného vedle sebe. "Vydrž,hochu, dostaneme vás ven, jenom musíme..." Než hasič dořekne cokoliv, co měl na srdci, vyrvu z auta svůj i Chrisův bezpečnostní pás. Pak rozbiju zbytek skla, co zbyl z okýnka a protáhnu se ven.

Přiskočí ke mně záchranář a hned mě začne podpírat. "Opatrně, jsi zraněný, můžeš mít vnitřní..." "Nechte mě být!" Okřiknu ho. Okamžitě obejdu auto a začnu tahat za zdeformované dveře. Jakmile jeden z hasičů uvidí, že začínají povolovat, přidá se ke mně a během několika sekund dveře otevřeme. "Máme to, už se k němu dostaneme!" Zařve a k Chrisovi okamžitě naběhnou záchranáři a naloží ho na nosítka.

"Dýchá, ale je na tom špatně. Jedeme do nemocnice,hned!" Rozhodne jeden ze záchranářů. "Ten mladý pojede s námi!" Zavolá další záchranář a vtáhne mě do sanitky.

"Zachráníte ho, že jo?" Zeptám se, když mě donutí lehnout si na lůžko. "Uděláme pro to maximum. Podívám se na tu tvoji hlavu." Začne mě vyšetřovat, ale okamžitě se zarazí. "To snad není možné... Nemáš jediné škrábnutí. Přísahal bych, že jsem viděl, že máš rozbitou hlavu." "Asi se vám to jenom zdálo, cítím se dobře." Ujistím ho. "V nemocnici ti uděláme další vyšetření... Ten muž, se kterým jsi jel, kdo to je?" "Jmenuje se Chris Argent. Je to otec od mé... Přítelkyně." Zalžu. "Dobře, dejte mi číslo na vaši slečnu, budu ji muset kontaktovat."

***

Allison přijede do nemocnice chvíli po tom, co mi udělají veškerá vyšetření. "Kde je? Jak je na tom? Co se stalo?!" Zeptá se se strachem v hlase, když mě uvidí postávat na chodbě. "Ještě ho operují. Říkali něco o tom, že má zlomená žebra... Prodělal infarkt." Oznámím jí. Allison se podlomí kolena, ale stihnu ji zachytit dřív, než spadne. "Jestli to nepřežije, tak..." Přitisknu si ji k sobě a pomocí své vlkodlačí schopnosti se jí pokusím uklidnit. Trochu to zabere.

"Slečna Argentová?" Osloví Allison jeden z doktorů. "Ano, to jsem já." "Váš otec prodělal silný infarkt a při nárazu si zlomil čtyři žebra. Jedno z nich mu protrhlo plíci, kterou se nám teď podařilo zachránit. Je stabilizovaný, ale v kómatu. Nelze přesně určit, kdy se probere." Oznámí nám doktor. "Ale probere se, že ano?" Zeptá se Allison. "Pevně v to věřím." Odpoví doktor neurčitě. Je tady tedy šance, že by se probrat nemusel. "Jestli chcete, můžete jít za ním."

***

Domů se dostaneme asi o tři hodiny později. Od té doby, co jsme vyjeli z nemocnice, se mnou Allison ani nepromluvila. Není to tím, že by byla naštvaná, žádnou zlost z ní necítím. Jediné, co z ní vyzařuje, je smutek a bezmoc.

Sotva vejdeme do domu, zamíří rovnou do svého pokoje. Já se postarám o všechny špinavé věci a dám si rychlou sprchu. Pak vyjdu nahoru do patra a zaklepu na dveře, i když je Allison nechala otevřené. "Měla bys něco sníst." Řeknu jí. Leží na posteli otočená zády ke dveřím, takže jí nevidím do obličeje, ale i tak vím, že brečí. "Nechci jíst." Řekne potichu. Už jsem se naučil, že nemá cenu ji přesvědčovat nebo do něčeho nutit. Je tak tvrdohlavá, že s ní stejně nikdo nepohne. "Dobře... Budu dole." Řeknu a otočím se k odchodu. 

"Isaacu..." Zašeptá úplně potichu a otočí se. "Zůstaň tady, prosím." Setkáme se pohledem. Vidím v něm tolik bolesti, že to nedokážu ani popsat. Dojdu k její posteli a posadím se na okraj. Chytnu ji za ruku a pokusím se ji trochu uklidnit. "Jak to děláš?" Zeptá se. "Vlkodlaci to umí. Když chceme, můžeme fyzickým kontaktem člověka trochu uklidnit nebo mu ulevit od bolesti." Vysvětlím. "Pomáhali jste takhle i Scottově mámě, že? Na tom pohřbu jsem si všimla, jak tobě i Derekovi zablesklo v očích, když jste se jí dotkli." Přikývnu, taky si na to vzpomínám. "Děkuju." "Nemáš za co." Trochu se posune a oči se jí začnou zavírat. "Jen spi. Potřebuješ to." Allison nechá víčka klesnout a po chvilce začne pomalu oddechovat. Pustím ji a odejdu z pokoje, aby mohla v klidu spát.


	21. Kapitola 20

Allison

Už jsou to tři dny a táta se ještě pořád neprobral z kómatu. Začínám z toho být zoufalá, nedokážu myslet na nic jiného. Pokud přijdu i o otce, už nebudu mít žádnou blízkou rodinu. Při té představě se mi pokaždé stáhne žaludek. Nevím, co bych bez něj dělala. Nedokážu se soustředit, takže jsem tři dny nebyla ani ve škole. Lydie mi každý večer volá a posílá mi úkoly, ale ještě jsem se k nim nedostala.

Jediné, co mě drží od psychického zhroucení, je Isaac. Několikrát denně se mě snaží uklidňovat tím jeho vlkodlačím způsobem, za což jsem mu vděčná. Daleko důležitější pro mě ale je, že je mi pořád nablízku. Každou noc sedí u mě na posteli, drží mě za ruku a čeká, dokud neusnu. Pak jde spát do obýváku a ráno na mě obvykle čeká v kuchyni s přichystanou snídaní.

"Allison, musíš něco sníst." Snaží se mě přesvědčit, zatímco sedím u stolu a rýpu se v jídle. "Nemám hlad. Vezmu si to později." "To říkáš každé ráno a já to každý večer vyhazuju." Řekne, když vstane od stolu, aby po sobě umyl nádobí. Všimla jsem si, že se změnila i Isaacova nálada. Skoro vůbec nemluví a čím dál tím víc času tráví ve vlčí podobě.

"Omlouvám se." Řeknu do ticha. Isaac zastaví tekoucí vodu a dá nádobí do odkapávače. "A za co?" "Vím, že teď nejsem nejlepší společník. Kdybys chtěl jít někam jinam, pochopila bych to." Řeknu a Isaac se posadí zpátky ke stolu.

"Nechci jít nikam jinam. Chci být s tebou. Jenom mě strašně štve, že ti nemůžu nijak pomoct. Tohle jsem ještě nezažil, nikdy jsem nemusel nikoho podporovat... Vím, že mi to nejde." Zdá se, že je naštvaný sám na sebe. Chytím ho za ruku a setkáme se pohledem. "Kdybys tady nebyl, pravděpodobně by mě odvezli někam do blázince. Teď mám jenom tebe." "Jo... Zdá se, že jsme si tak nějak zbyli." Jemně mi stiskne ruku, ale pak mě pustí a vstane. "Pojedeme?" Zeptá se a já přikývnu.

Zavedli jsme si určitý režim, aniž bychom se na něm nějak domluvili. Isaac mě po snídani doveze do nemocnice, kde mě odpoledne zase vyzvedne a pak jedeme domů. Rozhodl se, že bude aspoň on pokračovat v chození do školy, takže mě pak může večer doučovat.

Když zastaví u nemocnice, poberu si své věci i nějaké drobnosti pro tátu, kdyby se náhodou probral. "Ve čtyři tě vyzvednu." Připomene mi Isaac, než odjede. Přikývnu a vystoupím.

U táty se od včerejška nic nezměnilo. Posadím se vedle něho na postel a začnu mu vykládat nějaké nesmysly. Nevím, jestli mě vůbec slyší, ale uklidňuje mě, když se mu můžu svěřit.

Když Isaac odpoledne přijede, není sám. Hned po něm se do pokoje přiřítí i Lydie. "Ahoj... Tebe jsem tu nečekala." Řeknu popravdě, když se obejmeme. Pohledem vyhledám Isaaca, který jen pokrčí rameny. 

"Řekla jsem si, že potřebuješ nějaké rozptýlení. Je mi vážně líto, co se tvému tátovi stalo, ale ty se kvůli tomu nesmíš takhle trápit. Musíš bojovat.... A nakupovat." "Cože?" Zeptám se překvapeně. "Mám vás někam odvézt nebo...?" "To je dobré, my to zvládneme." Odpoví Isaacovi Lydie. Viditelně se mu uleví, že se našich nákupů nemusí nijak účastnit.

***

Jakmile skončíme s nakupováním, Lydie se pozve i ke mně domů. Zakotví v mém pokoji a všechny nové šaty rozhodí na postel. "Páni... Myslím, že máme parádní úlovky." "A prázdné peněženky." Dodám a sednu si na postel. "Neříkej, že to za to nestálo... Na, zkus si tyhle." Podá mi šaty nad kolena s krajkovým lemováním kolem krku. Jsou pěkné, ale ne zrovna můj styl.

"Ty jsou přece tvoje, proč bych si je zkoušela?" "Chci vidět, jestli v nich budeš vypadat líp než já. No tak, šup!" Popožene mě. Nechce se mi, ale i tak se překonám a šaty si obleču.

"Myslím, že tě nesnáším... Vypadáš v nich líp než já." Řekne Lydie. Postavím se před zrcadlo, abych se mohla podívat. Vážně nejsou špatné.

"Allison, neviděla jsi..." Isaac přijde nahoru a zastaví se přímo ve dveřích. Zůstane na mě zírat s pootevřenou pusou. Všimnu si, že jeho oči začínají pomalu měnit barvu. "Co jsi říkal?" Zeptám se a povytáhnu obočí. Isaac zatřese hlavou a protře si oči. Nejspíš si uvědomil, co se málem stalo. "Jenom jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli jsi neviděla nabíječku na mobil." Vymáčkne se konečně. Otevřu šuplík a podám mu ji. "Promiň, zapomněla jsem ji vrátit." Omluvím se a Isaac si ji od mě vezme. "V pohodě." Řekne a zase zmizí.

Lydie mi věnuje vševědoucí pohled. "Co?" "Nic... Jenom si myslím, že jemu se v těch šatech taky líbíš." Usoudí moje kamarádka. "Nesmysl. Jak jsem říkala, jenom tady teď bydlí." "Takže jsi mu ještě neřekla, že jsi do něho tak trochu blázen?" Řekne Lydie. "Nejsem do nikoho blázen!" Bráním se. "Jo, možná se mi líbí, ale vážím si toho, že jsme kamarádi. Je to tak v pohodě." "A to přesvědčuješ sebe nebo mě? Protože když byl tvůj táta v pořádku, mluvila jsi o Isaacovi pořád. Na co čekáš? Viděla jsi, jak se na tebe díval. Kdybych tady nebyla, možná už byste byli v posteli." Řekne Lydie. "On takový není." "Prosím tě. Je to mladý kluk. Třeba by si chtěl taky trochu užít... Nemusíte spolu hned chodit, taky to tak dělám." Lydii začne zvonit mobil. Vyloví ho z kabelky a začne s někým mluvit.

"Jako bych to neříkala... Promiň, ale budu muset jít, mám "rande"." Řekne a rukama naznačí uvozovky u slova rande. Během chvilky si sbalí věci a pak se na mě podívá. "Víš ty co? Můžeš si ty šaty půjčit, když měly takový úspěch. Pa zlato." Rozloučí se se mnou a vyprovodí se ven.

Zůstanu chvíli jen tak sedět na posteli. Jsem unavená, ale vím, že neusnu. Pak zaslechnu Isaaca, jak s někým mluví. Vyjdu na schodiště a trochu se nakloním, abych viděla do obýváku, kde je Isaac. Nikoho jiného už v místnosti nevidím s tak si uvědomím, že telefonuje.

"Volali z nemocnice, tvůj táta se probral." Oznámí, když položí telefon a dojde ke mně. "Jedeme za ním!" Vykřiknu okamžitě a seběhnu schody.

Když dojedeme do nemocnice, sestra nám rychle sdělí pár informací a pak už nás pustí na pokoj.

"Tati!" Vykřiknu a pevně ho obejmu, i když leží a je napojený na přístrojích. "Zlatíčko..." Je tak slabý, že sotva mluví, ale jsem šťastná, že se probral. "Doktoři říkali, že budeš v pořádku, jenom tady budeš muset ještě nějakou chvíli zůstat." Sednu si k němu na postel a chytím ho za ruku.

"Jak ses sem dostala?" Zeptá se táta. "Dovezl mě Isaac. Šel teď do kantýny, chtěl nám dát trochu prostoru." Vysvětlím a až pak si uvědomím, že jsem ještě pořád v těch vyzývavých šatech. "Jo a... Tyhle šaty nejsou moje, jsou Lydie. Dneska mě donutila jít nakupovat." "Sluší ti to." 

Ozve se tiché zaklepání na dveře a Isaac následně vejde dovnitř. "Můžu?" Zeptá se a já přikývnou. Dojde k nám a podá mi nějaký kelímek s nápojem. To je horká čokoláda. Nic jiného tady nemají." "Děkuju ti." Usměju se na něho, protože si nevzpomínám, že bych po něm chtěla, aby mi něco koupil.

"Jak je vám?" Zeptá se Isaac mého táty. Všimnu si, že i na otcově tváři se objeví lehký úsměv. "Jde to. Kdybys tam nebyl, pravděpodobně bych já teď nebyl tady. Doktor říkal, že jsi mě z toho auta dostal ty. Kdyby to bylo o pár minut později..." Podívám se překvapeně na Isaaca. Nevěděla jsem, že tátovi zachránil život, skoro nic mi o té nehodě neřekl.

"To je v pohodě. Jsem rád, že jste zase zpátky." Odpoví Isaac. Táta přikývne a sykne bolestí. "Asi to bude chtít silnější prášky..." Řekne táta a já už se chystám navrhnout, že dám vědět sestře, ale Isaac položí ruku na tátovo rameno. Během chvilky se mu na dlani, zápěstí a postupně i celé ruce objeví tmavé žíly. "Isaacu..." Nechápu, co se to děje, ještě nikdy jsem to neviděla.

Jakmile tátu pustí, ruka se mu vrátí zase do normálu. Sedne si vedle mě av trochu se otřepe. "Co to bylo?" Zeptám se. "Převzal ode mě bolest... Děkuju." V ten moment se pro mě všechno změní. Uvědomím si, že to, co jsem k Isaacovi cítila doteď, bylo vážně jen pobláznění, jak to nazvala Lydie. Teď ale vím, že ho opravdu miluju. Setkáme se pohledem a jenom se díváme jeden druhému do očí. Táta si odkašle a celá chvíle je pryč.


	22. Kapitola 21

Isaac

Když jsme se včera vraceli domů z nemocnice, Allison usnula v autě. Donesl jsem ji k ní do postele a když jsem ráno odcházel do školy, ještě pořád spala. Nedivím se. Většinu předchozích nocí probrečela. Slyšel jsem ji pokaždé, i když jsem spal v obýváku. 

Další věc, kterou jsem slyšel až v obýváku, byl její včerejší rozhovor s Lydií. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych se mohl Allison líbit. Za ty měsíce, co se známe, jsme si vybudovali opravdu dobrý a pevný vztah. O dost jiný, než jaký jsem měl se Scottem, ale to je tím, že je Allison přece jenom holka. Za celou tu dobu jsem ji ale nebral jinak, než jako svou parťačku a kamarádku. Je pravda, že od té doby, co žiju s Argenty, jsem za svou smečkou začal považovat spíš je než Derekovy vlky. Je to jiné a je to nové, ale myslím, že jsem si mezi nimi našel své místo. Každopádně jsem tady daleko šťastnější než u Dereka. 

Allison dneska ale vůbec nemůžu dostat z hlavy. Pořád myslím na to, co řekla Lydii. Ještě víc mi ale leží v hlavě jeden moment v nemocnici. Když jsem převzal Chrisovu bolest, Allison se na mě podívala takovým zvláštním pohledem... A tu emoci, co jsem z ní cítím, nedokážu nikam zařadit. Budu se jí na to muset zeptat.

Když dojdu domů ze školy, Allison je oblečená v jejím cvičebním úboru, ale nevypadá, že by před mým příchodem vykonávala nějakou fyzickou aktivitu. "Víš, že mě neoklameš. Vím, že jsi necvičila." Řeknu místo pozdravu a odhodím batoh na židli. "Necvičila. Čekám na tebe. Chci jít bojovat." Náhlá změna naší denní rutiny i její nálady mě trochu překvapí, ale nevadí mi. "Nechceš jet za tátou?" Zeptám se, zatímco si z jedné ze skříní v obýváku vytáhnu jiné oblečení. Ze sklepa jsem se totiž už dávno přestěhoval.

"Byla jsem u něj celé dopoledne." "Tak dobře..." Převleču si triko a začnu si rozepínat opasek. V tuhle chvíli většinou odejde nebo se aspoň otočí, ale dneska zůstane stát na místě se založenýma rukama. "Allison, jsi v pořádku?" "Cože?" Povytáhne obočí, jakoby se náhle probrala ze svých myšlenek. "Jasně, jsem v pohodě. Počkám tě na zahradě." 

Trénujeme spolu jako obvykle, ale já vím, že je něco jinak. Allison se nesoustředí a dokonce bych i řekl, že je nervózní. I tak ale trénujeme až do setmění. 

"Jsi úplně mimo." Řeknu, když špatně vykryje útok a mě se podaří ji chytit zezadu. "Dneska bys byla mrtvá během první minuty." Odstrčí mě od sebe a vezme si ze země ručník. "Už toho mám pro dnešek dost. Jdu do sprchy." Oznámí a ani se na mě neotočí. Nechápu, co se to s ní děje. Nálada se jí mění jako na horské dráze. Už to začíná lézt na nervy i mě.

Vejdu do jejího pokoje a počkám, než vyjde z koupelny. "Isaacu, jsem unavená." Řekne, když mě uvidí postávat u okna. Otočím se k ní. "Jsi hodně věcí, ale unavená ne. Co je s tebou?" Zeptám se. "Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš." Sedne si na postel a začne si sušit vlasy ručníkem. 

"Nelži. Všechny ty dny, co byl tvůj táta v kómatu, jsi byla v emočním útlumu, ale teď je to katastrofa. Možná si to neuvědomuješ, ale já to poznám. Proč mi prostě neřekneš, co se děje?" Zeptám se a asi úplně neodhadnu tón a sílu svého hlasu. Allison začne popotahovat a pak jí po tváři steče slza. Okamžitě začnu litovat, že jsem na ni zvýšil hlas. 

"I když ti to řeknu, stejně s tím nic neuděláš." Řekne a slzu si otře. Sednu si vedle ní. "Včera v té nemocnici, když jsem pomohl tvému tátovi od bolesti... Cítila jsi něco, co jsem nedokázal určit." Připomenu jí, protože mám pocit, že by to s tímhle vším mohlo nějak souviset.

"Když jsem potkala tebe a Scotta, myslela jsem si, že jsi trochu divný." Začne Allison. "Pak jsem zjistila, že jsi vlkodlak a měla jsem strach, jenže Scott mě pořád ujišťoval, že jsi v pohodě. Když pak umřel a přiřadili nás k sobě, myslela jsem si, že to nikdy nebude fungovat, jenže pak jsi mě začal učit, bránit před svou vlastní smečku, začal jsi chodit sem a bavili jsme se spolu ve škole a mně došlo, že jsme vlastně kamarádi. Všechno se změnilo až ve chvíli, kdy jsi tady začal bydlet. Táta mě varoval, on věděl, že se to stane." Odmlčí se a začne brečet.

"Že se stane co, Allison?" Nedochází mi pořád. "Prostě... Jsem se do tebe zamilovala..." Řekne najednou a já zůstanu sedět jako opařený. Čekal jsem všechno, ale tohle ne.

Když dlouho nereaguju, Allison se na mě podívá. "Isaacu? Je ti něco?" "Ne... Já jenom..." Ucítím, jak mi začne téct po tváři slza a hned za ní druhá. Okamžitě si je otřu rukávem, ale objeví se další. "Proč brečíš?" Zeptá se překvapeně Allison. "Nikdo mi nikdy neřekl, že mě má rád... A už vůbec ne, že mě miluje." Vysvětlím. "Najdu nějaký způsob, jak tohle všechno vyřešit, abychom spolu mohli být." "Cože? Ty bys něco takového chtěl?" Přikývnu. "Jo, určitě. Víc než cokoliv jiného." Allison se usměje. "Takže vlkodlak může někoho milovat? Myslela jsem si, že ne." Podotkne. "Taky jsem si to myslel, když jsem žil u Dereka. Od té doby, co bydlím tady, jsem si všiml určitých změn." "Jakých?" Zeptá se Allison, ale já jen pokrčím rameny.

"No tak. Vím, že víš, o co šlo. Můžeš mi to říct, ať jde o cokoliv." "Dobře... Řekneme, že dřív jsem o lidské holky neměl zájem. Teď, když tě vidím v nějakých šatech... Změna barvy očí nebyl ten jediný problém, jaký jsem měl." Přiznám se a Allison se začne smát. Pochopila. "To je v pohodě, nevadí mi to." Ujistí mě. "To je sice fajn, ale mě to docela rozhodilo. Nikdy jsem s nikým nespal jako člověk, vždycky jsem byl vlk. Dalo by se říct, že vsechno ohledně lidského sexu jde mimo mě. Nikdy jsem ani neměl potřebu se s někým líbat... Vlci to nedělají." "A chceš to zkusit?" Už už se chystám říct, že ano, ale pak si vzpomenu, jak mi Chris říkal, že mi ohledně těchto věcí věří. "Nechci být moc staromódní, ale první si musím promluvit s tvým otcem. Měli jsme spolu pár takových rozhovorů... Prostě mu o tom chci říct." Allison vypadá překvapeně, ale nezdá se, že by byla naštvaná. "Dobře... I tak tohle všechno dopadlo líp, než jsem čekala." Usměje se a celá se uvolní. Už je to zase ta stará dobrá Allison, kterou jsem poznal před tím, než se její táta dostal do nemocnice. 

Vstanu z postele, i když se mi vůbec nechce. "Kam jdeš?" "Spát?" Allison protočí oči a posune se do středu postele, aby si mohla pohodlně lehnout. Jednu půlku matrace ale nechá volnou. 

"Nepotřebuješ povolení mého otce, abys ležel a spal se mnou v posteli." "Upřímně řečeno, když jsem viděl, jak to umí se zbraněmi, možná jsem se měl první poptat, jestli na tebe můžu vůbec mluvit. Tvůj otec je vážně nebezpečný." Oba se zasmějeme a já si lehnu vedle ní. Rozhodně jsem si nemyslel, že by dnešek mohl skončit takhle.


	23. Kapitola 22

Chris

Dneska mě konečně propouští z nemocnice. Poslední výsledky dopadly líp, než kdokoliv čekal, takže doktor uznal, že nemá cenu mě tady dál držet.

"Takže, pane Argente, tady jsou vaše věci a léky. Na každé krabičce je napsané dávkování, ale kdybyste měl s čímkoliv problém, ozvěte se. Máte domluvený nějaký odvoz?" Zeptá se jedna ze sester. Na její mladý věk má s lidmi opravdu svatou trpělivost a velmi milý přístup. "Ano, dcera by tady měla být co nevidět." Usměju se na ni a přesně v ten moment vejde do pokoje Isaac. 

"Zdravím." Řekne mně i sestře, která se na mě podívá s povytaženým obočím. "Dcera?" Zeptá se s úsměvem. "Ne tak docela... Kde je Allison?" "Šla do školy." Odpoví. Nevím proč, ale něco se mi na něm nezdá.

"Tak já vás tady nechám. Mějte se hezky, pane Argente. A nezapomeňte, že se nesmíte moc rozčilovat." Rozloučí se s námi sestřička a odejde.

Když nasedneme do auta, dám Isaacovi trochu prostoru a počkám, jestli začne mluvit. Když mlčí jako hrob i dlouho po tom, co opustíme nemocniční parkoviště, má trpělivost skončí.

"Tak to vyklop, co se děje?" "Mělo by se něco dít?" Odpoví otázkou. "Nemusím být vlkodlak, abych poznal, že jsi na pokraji psychického zhroucení. Co je? Derek ti něco řekl?" "Ne, o Dereka vůbec nejde, to budu muset vyřešit později." Začne nervózně poklepávat prsty o volant. "Sestřička říkala, že se nemáte moc rozčilovat, tak to radši vyřeším později i s váma." "Jestli mi neřekneš, o co jde, přísahám, že si z tebe udělám vlkodlačí rohožku." Řeknu napůl vážně.

"Tak fajn... No... Chtěl bych chodit s Allison. Myslím jako normální člověk... Se vším všudy." Vymáčkne se konečně. Párkrát se na mě rychle podívá, ale pak se dál věnuje cestě a řízení.

"Co ti na to mám říct..." "Stačilo by třeba to, jestli mě za to zabijete." Zavrtím hlavou. "Ne, to ne. To bude chtít udělat Derek, až mu to řekneš." Jsem si téměř jistý, že jeho alfa tohle nikdy neschválí. Ještě před rokem bych reagoval stejně. Možná bych ho i opravdu zabil, ale právě že za ten uplynulý rok jsem se toho hodně naučil.

"Už dlouho vím, že jí na tobě hodně záleží. Ne, že by mi to řekla. Jen na ní vidím, jak je s tebou šťastná. Usmívá se, je plná energie, možná je i trochu vyrovnanější. Když její matka zemřela, řekl jsem si, že se musím postarat o to, aby byla Allison šťastná... Pokud to má být s tebou... Budiž." Isaac se začne okamžitě usmívat a jeho nálada se změní o sto procent. "Děkuju." Poplácám ho po rameni. Kdyby nebyl vlkodlak, byl bych snad i vděčný za to, že si našla někoho, jako je on.

"Nebudete to ale mít snadné. Vlastně to bude těžší, než si myslíš. S Derekem ti to pomůžu nějak vyřešit, ale zbytek musíš zvládnout sám. Budeš se muset naučit ovládat úplně jiným způsobem. Víš jistě, že si toho chceš jít?" "Ničím jsem si v životě nebyl jistější. Slibuju, že jí neublížím." Řekne a zaparkuje před domem. 

Sotva vystoupíme z auta, Allison se objeví před domem. "Neříkal jsi, že je ve škole?" Isaac pokrčí rameny. "Chtěla, abych to s váma vyřešil, proto nejela do nemocnice. Nevěděl jsem, co mám říct, když jste se zeptal." Protočím oči. Ještě si s nima něco zažiju.

Allison dojde k nám. "Jak se cítíš, tati?" "Je mi výborně. Myslím, že brzo zase zastřelím nějakého vlkodlaka." Střelím pohledem po Isaacovi. Allison si toho všimne a trochu vytřeští oči. "Ale tohohle ne. Jak se ukázalo, tenhle je tvůj." "Takže nejsi proti tomu, kdybychom..." Zavrtím hlavou. "Ne. Pokud to chceš opravdu slyšet... Máte moje požehnání." 

Allison vypískne a pevně mě obejme kolem krku. "Mám tě vážně ráda, tati." "Já tebe taky, Allison." Podívám se na Isaaca, který stojí kousek od nás. "Ty mi taky nejsi ukradený." Řeknu a Isaac se usměje. Pak mě Allison pustí a skočí kolem krku jemu. Vlkodlak nezaváhá a přitiskne ji k sobě. Zdá se, že jsem po dlouhé době udělal dobré rozhodnutí. Jsou šťastní.


	24. Kapitola 23

Allison

Jsem tak šťastná, že táta dovolil, abych byla s Isaacem. Upřímně řečeno, měla jsem z toho strach. Dřív hodně trval na dodržování kodexu, ale s máminou smrtí se to změnilo. Dokonce si myslím, že táta má Isaaca taky docela rád.

Sotva co se táta vrátil z nemocnice, hned zase odjel. Nabídl se, že Isaacovi pomůže vyřešit celou tu věc s Derekem. Chtěla jsem jet s nimi, ale nedovolili mi to. Už jsou to asi dvě hodiny a pořád se nevrací. Začínám z toho být nervózní. Už vím, co Derek dokáže. Mám o ně docela strach.

Jakmile na příjezdové cestě uvidím parkovat tátovo auto, vyběhnu z domu. "Tak co?" Zeptám se Isaaca. "Zuřil, ale nic nám neudělal. Akorát mě nadobro vyhodil z domu." Vytáhne ze zadního sedadla dva kufry a položí je na zem. "A taky už nejsem tvůj parťák. Odteď budu lovit s tvým tátou." Je mi celkem líto, že už není se mnou, ale aspoň mu nedali někoho cizího. "S kým budu já?" Zeptám se a Isaac si povzdechne. "S Ericou. Bohužel." "Cože? Vždyť ona mě nenávidí." Okamžitě si vzpomenu, jak se ke mně i Isaacovi chovala, když mě k nim dovedl poprvé. Oni dva se málem porvali a mě skoro zabila. Hezké.

"Není to tak, že by tě nenáviděla. Je to prostě jenom mrcha." Přikývnu a Isaac mě vezme za ruku. "Nelituješ toho, že ne?" Zeptá se. "Ani náhodou." "Dobře." Obejme mě a pak už společně dojdeme do domu.

Celý zbytek odpoledne jsme přizpůsobovali můj pokoj tomu, aby tu se mnou mohl být i Isaac. Věci, které už nenosím, jsem vyházela ze skříní, aby si tam on mohl dát ty svoje.

Když jsme měli stále co na práci, bylo všechno v pohodě. Táta nám občas s něčím pomohl a Isaac vypadal uvolněně. S přibývajícími hodinami a ubývající prací se s ním ale něco děje.

Když se po sprše vrátím do pokoje, Isaac sedí po tmě na posteli a v ruce něco drží. "Co to máš?" Zeptám se, jelikož nedokážu rozeznat, co to je. Isaac vstane a podá mi to. 

"Dýka? K čemu to máš?" "Kdysi jsem ji dal Scottovi, teď ji dávám tobě... Až spolu budeme... No... Prostě ti nechci ublížit, kdybych se nedokázal kontrolovat." Vysvětlí. Prohlédnu si dýku a položím ji nahoru na skříň. "To nebudu potřebovat. Poradím si s tebou i bez dýky." "Allison, měla bys..." Nenechám ho větu dokončit. Místo toho ho nečekaně přitáhnu k sobě a dlouze ho políbím. Isaac na chvilku ztuhne a přísahala bych, že i trochu zavrčel, ale pak už se tomu nebrání a uvolní se.

Když se od sebe odtáhneme a on otevře oči, jsou jasně žluté. Přesně, jak jsem čekala. "Tak co říkáš na líbání, vlku?" Isaac se usměje. "Není to špatné... Zkusíme to ještě?" Tentokrát je to on, kdo mi nedá možnost zformulovat větu. Nakloní se ke mně a políbí mě, tentokrát s větší odhodlaností. Musím uznat, že se učí rychle.

"Jestli to takhle bude pokračovat, možná už nebudu schopný přestat." Upozorní mě a opře si čelo o to moje. "Dobře, tak toho necháme." "Dobře." Dá mi ještě jednu rychlou pusu a trochu ode mě odstoupí. Nezdá se mi, že by byl nějak zklamaný, že už nepokračujeme. "Půjdeme spát?" Zeptá se. Souhlasně přikývnu a lehnu si do postele. Isaac se zhluboka nadechne a vydechne, než si lehne vedle mě, ale pak si mě k sobě přitáhne. Jeho oči už mají zase normální barvu. "Dobrou noc." "Dobrou, Allison."

***

Ráno mě probudí nějaký zvláštní zvuk. Připomíná vrčení, ale dají se mezi ním rozeznat i hlasy. Otevřu oči a uvědomím si, že jsem v posteli sama.

Vstanu a dojdu k oknu, odkud mám výhled na dvůr. Jakmile mi dojde, co se tam děje, ztuhne mi krev v žilách. "Panebože..." 

Vyběhnu ven v pyžamu a naboso, aniž bych o tom uvažovala. Isaac ani Erica si mě ale nevšímají, dál se spolu perou, jakoby byli úhlavní nepřátelé. "Dost!" Zařvu ze všech sil. Vlkodlaci překvapivě zareagují a odtrhnou se od sebe.

"Jsi zrádce! Vážně chceš vyměnit svoji smečku za život s lidskou holkou?! Prober se, Isaacu! Vždyť je to směšné." Řekne Erica. Celá scéna je jako z hororu. Dva vlkodlaci chodící v kruhu kolem sebe, oba do krve zranění, vyzbrojení drápy, tesáky a zářícíma očima.

"I když jsem byl ve smečce, nikdy jste mě nebrali mezi sebe! Byl jsem omega a ty to víš!" "Byla to tvoje chyba! Kdybys byl jako my a nekamarádil se s lidma, Derek by tě bral jinak! Za všechno může ona!" Erica se náhle otočí a zaútočí na mě, ale než se mě stihne vůbec dotknout, Isaac se promění a skočí po ní, až ji srazí k zemi. Zubama ji chytne za krk a Erica se začne dusit.

"Isaacu, ne!" Zařvu po něm a chvíli to s ním ani nehne, ale pak ji pustí. Erica se promění okamžitě, jak z ní Isaac sleze. Už na sebe neútočí, ale něco se mezi nimi děje. Erica po něm ještě jednou cvakne zubama, ale pak se otočí a odejde. Isaac se se na mě ani nepodívá a vběhne do domu.

Dojdu za ním do koupelny, kde už je zase v lidské podobě. Jeden ručník si omotá kolem pasu a druhým si začne smývat krev. "Promiň, u tohohle jsi být nemusela." Omluví se. Pohladím ho po zádech a vezmu mu ručník z ruky. "To je v pořádku." "Ne, není, Allison. Kdybys na mě nezavolala, byl jsem připravený ji zabít. Možná měla Erica pravdu, nikdy nebudu normální člověk. Moje vlčí instinkty mě budou pořád pronásledovat, protože jsou silnější než ty lidské. Pochybuju, že bys chtěla kluka, na kterého se ostatní lidi dívají jako na blázna. Já nemůžu..." 

Přitáhnu si ho k sobě a políbím ho. Nechci, aby o sobě pořád pochyboval. Nevím, co mu Derek nebo všichni ostatní z jeho smečky vtloukali do hlavy, že se pořád drží zpátky. Měl by si začít trochu věřit.

Odtáhnu se od něj a zadívám se mu do očí. "Miluju tě, protože jsi jiný než ostatní kluci. Nevadí mi, že tě ovládání vlkodlačí instinkty. Bez nich bys to nebyl ty." Řeknu a sundám si tílko od pyžama, pod kterým už nic nemám. V Isaacově výrazu jde vidět překvapení. "Co to děláš?" Zeptá se, jakoby to nebylo jasné. "Dokazuju ti, že ti věřím a že tě chci takového, jaký jsi. Nebude mi vadit, když budeš v určitých věcech trochu divočejší. Zvládnu to." Sundám mu ručník, který měl omotaný kolem pasu. Oči se mu okamžitě rozzáří žlutě a v ten moment je mi jasné, že tentokrát už bych nebyla schopná ho zastavit. Vlastně ani nechci.

Isaac mi sundá kraťasy a přitáhne mě k sobě, aby mě políbil. Pak mě jednou rukou zvedne a opře zády o volnou stěnu. "Je to takhle v pohodě?" Nevím, jestli se ptá na to, jestli to dělá správně nebo jestli mi nevadí, že jsem asi půl metru nad zemí. Tak nebo tak přikývnu. Isaac už další ujišťování nepotřebuje.

Když skončíme a Isaac mě zase postaví na zem, dlouho nemůžeme popadnout dech. "Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptá se. "Nikdy mi nebylo líp." Odpovím a on se usměje. "Mě vlastně taky ne... V lidské podobě a s city k tomu druhému je to o dost lepší." "S city? Cítíš je mně něco?" Zeptám se s nadějí v hlase. "To si piš." Dá mi pramen vlasů za ucho a podívá se mi do očí. "Miluju tě."


End file.
